


By the way... I love you

by chaymoonrin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Asmodeus is a good dad, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Heartbreak, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Protective Alec, Resurrection, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaymoonrin/pseuds/chaymoonrin
Summary: Make sure to let the people you love know how much you care for them before it is too late.Alec learns in the hard way that he should never take the people he loves as granted when Megnus dies without knowing he loves him. Fortunately, destiny gave him another chance to earn Magnus’ love from zero. Will he be able to learn to show his feeling for the sake of their relationship?OrMagnus dies thinking Alec didn’t love him, then his father resurrects him, but now he is a mundane without memories of his life as a warlock or from Alec.





	1. It's stress talking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here and English is not my first languaje but I really love malec and I hope you enjoy this as much as I do, please feel free to leave comments.
> 
> None of these characters is mine.

It’s been weeks since Jace has willingly joined Valentine’s tropes, but Alec knew he was suffering, he could feel his pain through their parabatai bond, his desperation trying to find a way out, his fear. Alec felt helpless wanting to save his brother but not being able to no matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he overworked himself.

  
Magnus, Izzy and even Clary had to force him to go get some sleep only managing to sleep for a couple hours before waking up to a nightmare of Jace being tortured.

  
“Hey! Alec calm down darling, it’s me” Magnus tried calming Alec who just woke up abruptly sweating and panting from a nightmare again, “easy, you are fine” Magnus soothingly whispered while caressing the taller’s back. Unconsciously Alec buried his face in the warlock’s neck while trying to even his breathing, for some unknown reason Magnus’ sandalwood scent slowly calmed him down, Magnus just stood there holding him reassuringly until he calmed down.

 

“Thank you, I’m better now… sorry” a hoarse voice assured the other once he was able to collect himself.

  
Magnus tenderly brought his hand to cup his cheek and looked him in the eyes, “You should never apologise for nothing my sweet Alexander, it’s okay to feel”. Alec let those words sink in, ‘no, it’s not okay to get distracted by feelings, he had to focus on finding Jace’ with that in mind he stood up and rushed to the bathroom to start his day.

  
“Alec, where are you going? It’s three in the morning” Magnus asked concerned once Alec emerged from the bathroom hair dripping from the shower. “I must head back to the Institute and see how the researches are going” fasting his boots he didn’t even bother looking back at the warlock in front of him.

  
“At least eat something before you leave” Magnus said sadly, “I have no time for that” the warlock held him from his wrist when he started heading to the door. “Please, Alexander you are doing no good to nobody by neglecting your health, please” the older pleaded looking at his lover in the eyes hoping his words won’t go to deaf ears.

  
Alec’s features softened at the sight of Magnus’ worried face, a single nod of his head was enough to Magnus to release a grateful sigh before rushing to the kitchen to prepare something for the shadow hunter, and for Alec to let himself be taken cared for the warlock one more time.

  
Following Magnus to the kitchen, Alec couldn’t hold a tiny smirk at watching the warlock cook everything with his bare hands. The taller knew what he was trying to do and that made his heart skip a beat. The high warlock of Brooklyn was cooking without magic just to make Alec wait a bit longer before leaving and giving him the chance to rest a few more minutes. Alec said nothing about it, instead he let himself seat at the counter table observing Magnus cook, he let himself enjoy a few more minutes of peace and warmth the warlock always offered before returning to the stress of his job.  
Eventually, he had to leave, his heart aching, hoping this nightmare will be over soon so he could spend more time working on his relationship with Magnus, and maybe just maybe he will be able to tell him he loves him too. Magnus had only said it when he thought the shadow hunter was sleeping but Alec heard everything the warlock said to him at nights, and he hoped one day he will get the courage to say ‘I love you’ back.

  
But right now, they were in the middle of a war and it was not the right moment to let feelings bling their minds.

 

Back in the loft, Magnus sat in the living room with Chairman meow sleeping on his lap, his mind lost in thoughts and his heart following a young shadow hunter in his mission. It has been difficult weeks not only for the Nephilims but also for him, watching his lover suffering, desperate, tired and afraid, made him feel frustrated.

  
As much as he tried to help them, there were also downworlder expecting him to do his job as the High warlock, and his magic even for him was useless at this point, he tried everything to track down the blonde Nephilim but nothing worked so far.

  
The only thing that kept gave him hope is the certainty that Alec will always come to him when he feels down after another fruitless tracking mission, the thought made him feel a little bit less useless, knowing that at least he could give the shadow hunter a peaceful moment to recover.

  
Don’t misunderstand him, Magnus knew better that to get his hopes high by this fact, he was old enough to understand that the Nephilim was going through a difficult moment, Magnus was just the only person he has outside the Institute he can rely on in his most vulnerable moments. Besides he was smart enough to know that Alec has a crush for his own parabatai since the moment he met him, and no matter how many times he tried to convince himself thinking the black-haired man felt something for him, the truth is that nobody can stop having feelings for someone so fast and the only reason he comes back to Magnus’ house every night is because Magnus is the only one he knows to give him comfort and a warm body to ease his mind.

  
It pained Magnus knowing that but he cannot find it in himself to blame Alec, after all, he is the one who allows him to take from him what he needs knowing he will never get something in return, he is the one who allows him to fuck him roughly bare back to ease his frustrations, his anger, he lets him bend him over any surface he sees fit knowing too well he can’t stand seeing the warlocks face, and he lets him order him around to do his job as if Magnus is not doing enough already to find his brother.

  
He is at fault after all, because even is he tries to deny it, the truth is that he let himself fall for someone way too quickly again. Even after closing his heart to the world many years ago, Alexander Lightwood managed to peal the layers protecting his heart and he let himself believe that there might still be a chance for someone to care for him. That’s why he let him do with him as he pleases because he hopes that someday the Nephilim will feel something for him despite his heritage. It will take time but it was worth waiting for the thing he has been craving for all his immortal life. Love.

 

 

“Everybody, you have one hour to be ready and gather here. We found Valenti’s hideout and we are going to confront him and end this madness one and for all”. All the shadow hunters began dispersing to fulfil Alec’s command, “Izzy, call Magnus and tell him we need him to open a portal big enough for our troops” he ordered his sister with an authoritative voice. Alec was feeling hope for the first time in weeks and he wasn’t going to lose any more time.

  
“Why don’t you call him yourself? he’s your boyfriend” she looked at him confused, she was as tired as everyone else “He is not my boyfriend, and I have other things to do” but at least she did not become in an asshole who denies her own boyfriend.

  
She obliged herself to do as her brother told him, she was not going to be the one to make Alec explode. “Magnus?” “Isabelle, to what I owe the honour of your call?” she rolled her eyes at his tone with a smirk, at least not everybody was acting like a lunatic yet.

  
“We found Valentine’s hideout, and probably Jace’s. Alec wants you to open a portal big enough to fit our troops.” Her tone came serious but with a hint of irritation with his brother’s behaviour.  
“Well if Alexander requests it then why isn’t he the one calling me?” he made the bigger effort not to let his disappointment show.

  
Izzy was too perceptive for her own good and could identify it anyways “He is busy right now preparing everything for the battle, you know how he is”. She tried to sugar coat her words to cheer the warlock up, she loves Magnus as a brother and he hates to see Alec making him suffer, but she is also thankful to the glittery boy for caring so much for her big brother.

  
“Yes, I know. Well, I had planned a wonderful evening of shopping and cocktails, but you shadow hunters insist in making me work in my free times, I’ll charge you extra for that. I’ll be there in a moment darling. I have to make sure to look good even for the circle members”. Isabelle smiled and rolled her eyes at the ridiculous warlock she has as a friend, but she is thankful he managed to raise her mood.  
About ten minutes later a glamorous Magnus Bane portaled himself into the Institute walking like he owned the place, dressing in a pair of black skinny jeans and combat boots, a silver glittery loose shirt and a glittery black jacket. Isabelle was there to receive him.

  
He approached her whit a wide smile she reciprocated “My beautiful Isabelle, I see it is a complete chaos around here” he pointed out looking around him where every single shadow hunter was running trying to get ready for the mission.

  
“It is indeed a chaos, that’s why we need you” she said looking tiredly around her.

  
“Mmh, you definitely do. Mind updating me about the information you have?” Isabelle took his hand and guided him to one of the monitors to show him and explain him everything they have and what the plan is. But with every word he heard and read he couldn’t help but feel uneasy as if something was off about the leading and the plan.

  
“Magnus” his line of thoughts was stopped by a familiar voice calling his name behind them. “Alexander” he turned around to look at the new comer, Alec looked terribly tired, with dark circles under his eyes but at least this time there was hope in his eyes.

 

“You came” he felt happy to see Magnus but he was too tired to show it. “Just as you requested” a tiny smile tried to creep in Alec’s face “Good” he said curtly.

  
“Alexander, I know it is not my place but I was reading the information about the leading and your plan and I can’t help but feel something is off”. Clearing his throat Magnus left his flirtatious ways to explain Alec.

  
“Off? what are you talking about?” He asked confused, his brows frowning.

  
“Well you’ll see, the lead is taking us to a hideout on land not too far from here, days ago we couldn’t even track them because they were over water. Why would they decide to change their location, and about the plan, I don’t think it is wise to send the hole Institute to attack. This could lead to a trap, I suggest to send just a small searching party to investigate this place better”. Magnus explained emphasising with his hands while Alec’s frown only deepened more.

  
“You were right this is not your place” He said coldly and began to retreat when Isabelle began to follow him. “Alec, listen to Magnus he could be right, we could be going to a trap” Alec turned around to face his sister with a cold stare.

  
“No Isabelle, I don’t care if this is a trap, this could be the only chance we have to save Jace. I won’t lose any more time to check if it is safe or not when my brother needs me”. He raised his voice.

  
“He is also my brother  Alec, and I know is not the same as your bond with him but, don’t risk everyone’s life, until you are 100% sure that we can make it.” She also raised her voice looking firmly at him, “The plan will keep going, we leave in twenty minutes, with or without your help”. snatching his hand away from Izzy’s he looked coldly at his sister then at Magnus before turning around and leaving.

  
Magnus and Isabelle only stood there looking as his back walked away, feeling helpless and worried. Hoping only this was the right choice.


	2. In the blink of an eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayor character death ahead.  
> Ups sorry for the spoiler.  
> So much angst.

The whole Institute along with some downworlders were gathered at the meeting point, ready to leave just waiting for their last instructions.

 

“We don’t know what we will face once we get there, but it is time to finish this war once and for all, for years Valentine has been a nightmare not only for our specie but to the whole world, he caused thousands of deaths some other were tortured and experimented with, all of them innocent. It’s time to make him stop and bring peace back to our world. So, don’t be afraid, kill the circle members and release the prisoners. Ready?” Alec’s speech echoed through the halls with authority but mostly with anxiety, letting show his capability as a ladder. Supported by the roar from the motivated warriors thirsty for justice.

 

With a simple nod towards Magnus Alec let him know it was time to open the portal, who with big reluctance obeyed, but not letting show his concern in front of the rest.

 

Slowly but firmly the shadow hunters began marching through the portal with Alec leading them, Magnus was the last to go but he too followed the troops.

 

The portal took them to abandoned warehouses by what seemed to be a boat debonair, there was nobody around apparently, there was humidity in the air along with a terrible pestilence that screamed “demon” everywhere, and there was also something only Magnus was able to perceive.

 

“Magic, a glamour” Magnus freaked out when he realised that what they were looking at was but a mere glamour, ‘they were waiting for us’ with that thought he rushed to Alec’s side not losing time to let him know.

 

“Alec, wait we can’t go on” he stood in front of him to stop him, Alec just frowned at him confused. “Magnus what are you talking about?”.

 

“This is a trap, I can feel it in my bones” he tried to control himself but it was pointless he was worried.

 

“But there is nobody here, it seems as if they already left” Clary who was beside them questioned him.

 

“That’s exactly what they want us to believe, but it is a glamour, they are using magic to deceive us to drop our defences, we must go back…” Magnus tried to explain as calmed as he could, but Alec interrupted him before he could continue. “No!”.

 

“But Alexander, you are putting all our lives in danger and …” the warlock tried to reason with him desperately pleading with his eyes, he even tried to grab the taller’s hand but this stepped back before he could reach it.

 

“I said no Magnus, Jace is in there I can feel him. We won’t go back when I am so close to reaching him, I don’t care if this is a trap, I am willing to sacrifice whatever it takes to bring my brother back because he is more important to me than any other thing, more important than you!” He shouted the last phrase not even thinking in what he was saying anymore, his mind completely consumed by desperation.

 

“Alec!” Isabelle shouted back at him not believing what his brother just said to the shorter man, but Alec paid her not mind and ordered the troops to move forward. Izzy had to refrain herself to go comfort Magnus because everybody began moving, but with a quick back glance she could see something she thought she would never see in the warlock’s face ‘vulnerability’.

 

Magnus stood back, not moving at all his feet frozen just as the rest of his body. Here it was again, the pain of heartbreak, even after promising himself he would never feel it again. He already knew what Alec just told… no, shouted at him, but coming from his own mouth felt like a stab in the heart, when will Magnus understand that no matter how much he gives and cares, nobody will ever care back. Because no matter how many times he tries to ignore it he is, after all, just a demon spawn.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec kept walking, leading his people to what was obviously a trap, his chest heavy with regret for what he said to Magnus, the hurt on the warlock’s face was bugging on his mind, distracting him from the mission so he had to push it back, for now, he will care for that latter.

 

One of the warriors who was a little bit ahead of the rest hit an invisible wall making him fall backwards, that’s when hell got loose, the glamour Magnus had mentioned was removed letting them see the reality of their surroundings. What previously looked like an empty place was now full of circle members and different demons outnumbering them and ready to attack. Alec’s conviction plucked for a second, thinking that maybe this was not a good idea after all. But once he spotted Jace at the back beside Valentine his doubts left him. With Valentine’s order, their adversaries began to move, there was no other way out, they had to attack, and so they did with a war cry.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The battle was representing an impossible mission because no matter how many demons or circle members Alec killed, they never seem to reduce their number, he had to take a moment from time to time to move forward trying to reach Jace, also to check on his troops but most importantly to check on his loved ones.

 

Izzy was still doing amazing, Clary if a little bit tired was still standing, Jace looked conflicted, wanting to help his friends but being restrained by Valentine, and Magnus was to be honest the only reason they still stand a chance in this battle. The high warlock of Brooklyn was giving honor to his name destroying masses of adversaries at his wake. Alec felt very thankful he didn’t leave even after the way he treated him.

 

Jace managed to attack Valentine, giving him enough time to scape and run towards Alec who was having a bad time with three circle members at a time.

 

“Are you okay” asked Jace backing his parabati, Alec could finally feel peacefulness within him feeling is brother beside him.

 

“You have no idea brother” feeling stronger than ever Alec could continue attacking now that he was calm.

 

It seemed like forever but the opponent numbers decreased to the point where they were now outnumbered by the Nephilim.

 

“This is not over yet, you’ll pay for it” From afar they could see Valentine trying to escape through a portal, they tried to stop him but it was too late, in the blink of an eye he was gone and the rest of his warriors began to withdraw. Roars of triumph began to resonate, but this was far from a victory, Valentine managed to escape but at least Alec has his brother back.

 

“Welcome back brother” with happiness in his heart Alec hugged Jace like there was no tomorrow.

 

“I am glad to be back bro, never thought I could be so happy to see your face again, thank you” Jace hugged him back, happy to be finally free.

 

“Let’s find the others” Alec suggested clapping the blonde’s back, and heading to find their friends, they could spot Izzy and Clary who began to approach them, both with a big relieved smile on their faces.

 

“Jace watch out!” Clary shouted looking terrified behind their backs.

 

They didn’t react fast enough because when they turned around there was a scorpios demon ready to attack Jace, they didn’t have time to react when the next second Magnus was between the demon and Jace with the tail of the creature drilling the warlock’s chest. Jace was the first of the two to react and kill the demon.

 

Alec was in shock watching as Magnus almost fell to the ground when the creature removed its tail from his chest, but he obliged his legs to move and catch Magnus before he could hit the ground.

 

“M magnus!” Alec’s voice broke cradling the warlock to his chest “Magnus!” he tried again more desperately when he saw the severity of his wound “Magnus baby, please tell me something” he begged cupping his cheek in his hand.

 

“No!, don’t move him, he will bleed out faster if we move him” Isabelle prevented him from raising him up once she and Clary were beside them.

 

“But we must save him” Alec said desperately almost pleading his sister to save his lover, but the shake of her head told him it was helpless.

 

“Alex Alexander” Magnus weekly opened his eyes, blood dripping down his mouth when he tried to speak.

 

“Yes baby it’s me” Alec took Magnus’ hand in his when this tried raise it and placed a kiss on the slender hand, trying so hard not to cry.

 

“J jace?” the warlock whispered trying to look around him.

 

“He’s here, Jace is here, he is safe. But why did you do this? how could you do this to me?!” the taller demanded to know, why would Magnus endanger himself.

 

“H he is more important than me, Alexander… I love you” was the las thing Magnus said before he stopped breathing or moving at all.

 

“No! Magnus! Magnus! Don’t leave me, I love you too! You heard me, you are the most important to me, so don’t you dare die on me… Magnus!” Alec couldn’t hold it any more he let himself cry to confess the man in his arms his love, but it was too late, Magnus was gone the glamour in his eyes began fading, slowly reveling his natural cat ones. Representing the death of his magic as well.

 

Alec bereaved held the warlock’s body thither kissing his temple and crying his heart out. He had forgotten about the other’s presence until Jace hugged him reassuringly and gently closed Magnus’ eyelids.


	3. Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec deals with his feelings.  
> Izzy deals with Alec.  
> And Asmodeus just came to say hello.

 

 

After the battle the rest of the Nephilim returned to the Institute with their fallen partners and the wounded ones as well, Alec hasn’t seen Magnus’ corpse since he carefully placed him in the mortuary, apart from the rest of the shadow hunters. Being a downworlder he won’t be able to have a proper funeral as the rest.

That was three days ago, Isabelle made sure to tend to Magnus’ body, she cleaned him, changed his clothes, she even applied makeup on his face so he could look like if he was only sleeping. She did it out of respect and thankfulness over the warlock who gave his life to save her brother, but she did it also for Alec so he wouldn’t have to be reminded of his death every time he visited him.

But Alec hasn’t come to see him in those three days, and it pained Isabelle with mixed emotions. In one hand, she was mad with Alec for acting like nothing happened and on the other, she was sad because she could feel his brother was mourning alone, he has put on a façade so nobody could see how dead he was inside, but Isabelle knew.

Knocking on Alec’s bedroom she let herself in to find her brother sitting at the edge of the bed, his gaze lost in thought, his shoulders bent forward like if he was carrying a big burden. It was already late in the night and anybody would think he is exhausted by a tiring day at work but only those who knew him well would know that his fatigue was emotional, the burden was on his heart no over his shoulders.

“Alec, you have not eaten yet” Isabelle approached him holding a tray with food “I prepared you a sandwich, even I can’t ruin that” she tried to lighten the mood but even she wasn’t feeling in the mood for jokes.

“Thanks, Izzy, but I am not hungry” Alec gave her a tender smile placing his façade on again.

Sighing in frustration for her brother’s useless attempts to hide his feeling from her “Of course you are” Sitting carefully beside him on the bed she could see the blood dripping from his knuckles, “And you are bleeding too, Alec the physical pain will not hide the emotional one” she took his wounded hand in hers bringing out her stele to activate the healer rune. “The only way to overcome the pain in your heart is by facing it and letting yourself feel”.

“I’m fine” looking as his hands began to heal, Alec tried to reassure his sister but mostly himself even if he knew it was far from the truth, but he tried anyway to ignore the pain in his chest and control his expression and his voice.

Sighing once more Isabelle understood she couldn’t help her brother if he didn’t want to be helped. “Well if you are fine, then I can tell you that a group of warlocks will come tomorrow morning to pick Magnus’ body, to give him a funeral themselves, given that we couldn’t even do that for him, good night Alec” Isabelle stood up and moved to leave the room playing along with Alec’s attitude until he was ready to face his feelings “Please brother go say one last goodbye to him, he deserves at least that”.

Alec didn’t see when Izzy left, the floor seemed to be more interesting at the moment. What Isabelle didn’t know was that the problem was not that he didn’t let himself feel, but the fact that he feels too much, it overwhelmed him to the verge of losing control of himself, she didn’t know that every night when everybody was asleep he put a silencing rune on his room so nobody could hear his cries, the agony he feels when Magnus’ face comes to his mind. He hasn’t been able to sleep since that day because every time he closes his eyes he dreams of the demon killing his boyfriend, he dreams himself telling Magnus he is not important, he dreams with Magnus looking at him with adoration while Alec shoves him away.

 

* * *

 

 

It was almost midnight when Alec decided Izzy was right, he owes Magnus a last goodbye.

The mortuary was cold but the lights were still on, probably Isabelle left them that way in case he would come. Alec froze on his spot when he saw him, in the middle of the room, the only remaining table was occupied by none other than Magnus Bane, he obliged himself to approach him, his knees getting weak by the sight of his warlock, trying with all his might not to break in tears once he was beside him, instead he allowed himself to appreciate his lover, he looked pale and his hand was cold when he held it, but besides that he looked as if he was just peacefully sleeping, he gave Izzy the credit for that. He was beautiful as always but there was no doubt he was no longer there, he could no longer feel the warmth, the electricity he felt every time he approached the warlock.

Getting himself comfortable in the high chair beside the table, he tenderly began drawing circles in Magnus’ hand with his thumb, “Hey Mags, I’m sorry for not coming to visit before, I know it is stupid, but I thought that ignoring the fact that you were gone it would hurt less, but it didn’t work, I hurts so fucking much I can’t even breathe” Alec said feeling a knot in the throat forming “I try to be strong, but the truth is that I was only strong when I was with you. You gave me so much yet I gave you nothing back, I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness, after all, I am the reason you are no longer here, but… I’m so…” a sob escaped his mouth letting the tears fall, not feeling strong enough to fight them anymore “I’m sorry, I treated you so bad, I made you believe you were not important to me… I’m sorry for never telling you I love you, for never telling you how wonderful you are, I’m sorry for never telling you how much I adore your cat eyes, what I wouldn’t do to see them again” by then he could no longer form coherent words so he just cried his heart out holding Magnus’ body tightly “I love you, I love you… I love you” kissing Magnus’ temple he continued crying.

He remained there for hours until his cries reduced to sobs, when he heard a noise coming from behind him, wearily he turned around to see what was producing it. At the other side of the room, a portal was forming trying to let someone in, Alec didn’t give it much importance, thinking that maybe it was some of the warlocks that were supposed to come pick Magnus’ body. His demeanor changed once he saw who or better said, what crossed the portal, quickly standing and adopting a defensive posture.

At the other end of the mortuary was standing a tall, lean man wearing a white suit, his features were those of an Asian man with caramel brown skin and gold cat eyes. Those eyes were undoubtedly familiar to Alec, so he could conclude the man was none other than Asmodeus, a major demon and prince of hell, but most importantly, Magnus’ father.

“what are you doing here? How could you get inside the Institute?” Alec asked menacingly feeling powerless without a weapon in his hand when the demon began approaching him.

“What, is it supposed to be difficult?” Asmodeus fake surprise before chuckling and kept walking. “Do not be silly Nephilim, no ward ever created by a warlock is strong enough to stop a major demon like me” he explained with a smirk while still walking, his bearing was confident but relaxed, his face said danger but then his eyes landed in the person lying behind Alec and a tiny glimpse of tenderness in them confused the shadow hunter, but he did not let himself be fooled so he grabbed the first thing at reach and placed himself between Magnus and Asmodeus.

The demon adverted his eyes from his son to chuckle at the shadow hunter who was holding a scalpel in his hand, defying him. “There is no need for that Nephilim, I only came for my dear son”.

“Why?” Alec asked confused but never hesitant, while Asmodeus looked relaxed standing just a few meters away, looking entertained at the defiant shadow hunter. “I am going to resurrect Magnus” The mayor demon answered as if he was explaining one plus one equals two.

“What! Why? How?” Alec looked shocked at the demon in front of him, and felt confused, the idea seemed good to him because he also wanted Magnus back but he knew it was wrong to bring someone back from death, it always resulted wrong.

“I said I am going to bring my boy back from death because I assume Nephilims are really stupid to understand or too self-centered to care. But I will explain you anyway because you seem authentically clueless.” Sighing Asmodeus made himself comfortable on the chair Alec was previously using as if ready to narrate a long story.

“Well young Nephilim, as I might assume you are Alexander Lightwood, am I wrong?” the demon looked at Alec his question answered by a little nod from the other. “If what Maggie told me was true then you are his current boyfriend so you may already know Magnus is not a simple warlock, he has angelic blood instead of demonic because of me. What I am trying to say is… Magnus died because he sacrificed himself to save another person. Do you know what happens to those who die in such way?” He paused to wait for Alec’s answer.

“The sacrifice allows immediate entrance to heaven” Alec responded relaxing his shoulder a little now that he didn’t feel in danger.

“Correct! I’m glad to know you are not as stupid as I thought.” Clapping excitedly Asmodeus stood up from his seat. “Does it mean Magnus is in heaven?” his heart felt lighter with hope, but it was gone when the demon rolled his eyes at him.

“Of course, not, you fool, but he is not in hell either, that is the problem. Your God is quite lofty and he will never allow someone with the blood of a fallen angel into his domains no matter how much he deserves it. So now my son’s soul is lost in the shadow not being able to enter hell nor heaven.” Rage began to come from Asmodeus voice as well as concern for his son.

“Lost in the shadows? what does that mean?” Alec looked back to where Magnus was still lying dead, feeling rage himself for the injustice he was hearing.

“That means he is destined to wander alone. Feeling cold and not being able to warm himself, feeling hungry but not being able to eat, feeling lonely but with nobody to listen, for the rest of the eternity. It is a real agony, even worse than going to hell, believe me.” With his look lost in nothing, the demon’s voice was no longer playful.

A tear escaped Alec’s eye without notice, he could not imagine Magnus suffering for an eternity just because he was good when he was supposed to be selfish. Guilt plagued Alec’s mind once more.

“That’s why I will resurrect him, to give him another chance to live instead of getting lost forever. As for the how I cannot tell for I am still trying to figure that out myself. I have not resurrected anyone in ages. Now if you allow me” Asmodeus approached to take Magnus but Alec stopped him, interposing between both of them once more.

“Tell me that you are capable of doing it, promise me you will bring him back and I won’t interfere any longer” Alec didn’t know why he was doing this, he didn’t even know if the demon was telling him the truth, but he couldn’t find in himself to let Magnus suffer, nor was he able to ignore the possibility of holding Magnus again, alive.

“I do not have to promise you anything, I am doing this for my boy. He does not deserve this fate, I will take him with me whether you want it or not” Golden eyes stared firmly at the shadow hunter with a steadiness that convinced Alec enough to move aside and let the demon reach Magnus.

“My poor child, I told you love was going to bring the death on you” Asmodeus tenderly caressed Magnus’ cheek before sliding a hand around his back and the other under his knees lifting him up in his arms. “You made a wise decision young Nephilim”. He moved to walk back to the place he has come from.

“Wait, how can I help bringing Magnus back?” Alec tried to stop him when the portal opened just to make sure he was doing the right thing by letting them go.

“By minding your own business” with a playful smirk Asmodeus crossed the portal taking Magnus with him.

Alec stood there just looking at the place the portal was seconds ago, just hoping he hasn’t made a mistake, but he prayed that what Asmodeus said was true so he could recover his lover.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for my bad grammar but English is not my first languaje and I do not have a beta reader, bucause my work is not worthy enough of someone elses' time and work. But i hope you enjoy it and leave comments.


	4. Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec begins to feel remorse for allowing a demon take Magnus.  
> They find out the truth.  
> I hate Aldertree.  
> And Santa came earlier this year.

Next day, common sense hit Alec like a truck and he began thinking now without the fogginess his feelings caused that he made a huge mistake in letting Asmodeus, a mayor demon at that take Magnus’ corpse so freely. He felt so stupid for letting himself be fooled by the idea of resurrecting Magnus.

He tried not to tell anyone but, Jace could feel his uneasiness through their bond so when the blond faced him asking what was wrong, Alec had no other option but to tell his parabatai what he had allowed to happen. Of course, Jace freaked out when he told him but he couldn’t feel mad at Alec for what he did, after all he understands more than anyone how much Alec suffered for Magnus’ death, he even felt his desperation last night. So instead of judging him he helped him look through the library for any hint that could tell and prove them that what Asmodeus said was a lie.

“Alec! I think I found something” Jace announced from the other side of the library, holding a big old book. Alec left what he was doing and rushed to his side.

“ Exilium et tenebris, (Exile and darkness) this book narrates the exile of the fallen angels from heaven” Jace continued flipping through the pages carefully, the book was really old and in bad conditions. “We already know that story, Jace”. Alec rolled his eyes while researching in the tablet he was holding.

“Yes, but I have never seen this book before”. Alec approached him to take a better look at the book, it did look different from the rest they have read.

“It has not been digitalized yet, it must be really old”.

“Or it contains something they don’t want us to know, but not so important to remove it from the library” the blond explained looking at Alec then back at the book, that if it wasn’t for the pictures and some parts written in Latin they wouldn’t know what it talks about. The book is mostly written in an ancient language.

“We need someone to help us translate it” the taller stated taking he book from Jace’s hands to take a better look.

“Why don’t you ask Magn…” Jace immediately shut his mouth when he noticed his mistake, Alec just turned to give him an irked look. Jace's face palmed himself, they were so used to recur to Magnus for help, it was foreign to remember there was no one to recur to now.

It took them almost a week to find a trustworthy warlock able to translate the book for them. They had to pay him of course, there were no more free services from a warlock for them.

Eventually, they had to tell Isabelle what happened, subsequently, Clary found out too. By the time Ravi the warlock finished translating the book, there were five people who knew what actually happened with Magnus’ corpse, adding Simon to the list. Too many for Alec’s liking.

Alec, Jace, and Isabelle were gathered in Magnus’ loft reading the transcript the warlock gave them. It was amazing how even now Magnus’ home was the first place they sought when they needed a safe place. “So, it is true, everything he told you was true” Isabelle was surprised when she read the transcript of the book Alec was holding.

“Why is it that nobody told us what happens to warlock’s souls?” Jace growled at the knowledge, restlessly walking around the living room.

“Because nobody ever cared, they are just downworlders after all” Isabelle explained just as indignant.

Alec, on the other hand, was lost in taught still looking at the paper in his hands, he also believes the situation is unfair, but his mind is wandering in some selfish thoughts, especially sitting at Magnus’ place it was hard not to wish to have him around again, after remembering all the sweet moments they lived in that place.

“Alec?” Isabelle tried to bring him back to reality but he didn’t flinch, “Alec!” she tried again, this time successfully.

“What?” He looked at her just realizing he didn’t pay attention to what his siblings said.

“What were you thinking just now? you looked so lost.” She sat beside him looking at her brother concerned.

Sighing, Alec looked at Izzy then at Jace who was sitting on the other couch in front of him, he was going to lie and say nothing happens but he thought better of that knowing too well it was almost impossible to lie to his siblings, especially Isabelle who didn’t need a parabatai bond to tell how Alec was feeling. “You may think it is crazy but, I can’t help but feeling anxious, in a good way” he emphasized with his hands at the transcription “If Asmodeus said the truth about this, then it might also be true that he will resurrect Magnus” his eyes shone with hope.

“Aww, of course, it is not crazy, you are in love ” Jace mocked, Alec just rolled his eyes at him.

“You are ignoring one important thing, resurrecting people is not correct, there should be a reason why god is the only one able to do it” Isabelle stood up looking at both.

“I don’t know what to believe anymore, Izzy. To be honest, everything I used to believe in, and fight for have turned out to be just lies. We didn’t even know our own parents were former circle members” Standing up Alec countered.

“Alec is right, the fact that a major demon told us the truth instead of our own people doesn’t tell you nothing?”. Jace sided his parabati pointing at the papers in Alec’s hands. Izzy analyzed what her siblings were saying but she couldn’t say a word when they heard the door to the loft being unlocked.

An irritated Raphael closed the door behind him once he was inside, he could smell the angel blood before he even arrived and now he was determined to get rid of them.

“What are you doing here, you have no right to come to this place anymore” the vampire firmly crossed the living room to face the group of Nephilim.

“We have the same right as you to come here” Jace protested placing himself in front of the new comer.

“Not since you killed my friend. You are lucky he cared about you or you would already be dead, shadowhunters. Or is it that you don’t have any more innocent downworlder to play with?” Raphael called upon them displaying his fangs, showing he was not intimidated by the blond boy.

“Hey calm down, Raphael, I know Magnus and you were close friends, and I am sorry about what happened but we have no ill intentions towards the downworlders, quite the opposite actually. And don’t worry, we were already leaving” Alec intervened and began to usher his sibling toward the door, they didn’t need a dispute with the vampire clan leader right now.

“Where do you think, you are going? I have not finished with you yet.” Raphael stooped them before they could leave. “where is my friend’s corpse?” the three Nephilim looked at him speechless “I heard a group of warlocks were supposed to go get him to the Institute, but they returned empty handed, affirming the shadowhunter had already buried him. But You can’t fool me, I know the clave too well to know they wouldn’t allow that, so tell me where is Magnus, and don’t tell me you don’t know because as far as I know zombies do not exist” the siblings looked at each other not knowing what to do. “If you don’t want to begin a war with the downworlders for disrespecting one of our leaders, I suggest you to tell me what are you plotting, and I want the truth”.

They had no other option but to tell Raphael what was happening, omitting the part where Alec willingly handed Magnus to a demon.

Of course, Raphael was furious with them for allowing a demon to kidnap his friend’s body but they managed to appease him when they proved him Asmodeus was telling the truth.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Two days’ latter the clave assigned a new head of the Institute; Victor Aldertree after they so recklessly let Valentine scape. The guy resulted in being a pain in the ass for everyone, especially for Jace who was interrogated on a daily basis for having demon blood and being Valentine's son. He as well as the rest of the group was constantly monitored because according to Aldertree they were the root of the problems in the Institute.

When they were not patrolling the city, or working on a mission they were restricted to go out of the building.

“I can’t believe he has grounded us, who does he thinks he is!” Clary protested annoyed for not being able to go out.

“I know he hates me, but it is just too much we can’t even breath without him looking over our shoulders” passing a hand over his hair Jace also exclaimed frustratingly.

“I haven’t even been able to continue my research over Asmodeus fearing I would be interrogated.” Alce was also complaining when Raj appeared to tell them Aldertree was requesting their presence.

“speaking of the evil” rolling her eyes Isabelle was the first to head out of the room they were resting at, followed by the rest who just grunted in displeasure but eventually had to compel.

“Good morning, I’m glad to see the spirits up” Aldertree greeted them, commenting sarcastically at their unpleased expressions.

“You called for us” Alec seriously said trying to make the man talk about the main topic already. “Yes, I did. I have a mission for you” Aldertree turned his back to show them a map on the screen behind him. “There has been another apparition of demons” explained signaling the zone in the map.

“that’s the same zone we have been protecting the whole week” Jace pointed crossing his arms over his chest.

“Exactly, I want you to go and investigate what is attracting the demons to this area and why. Any question?” Aldertree looked at the four shadow hunters in front of him with a satisfied grin, not giving a damn about the hate in their eyes. “You are dismissed” they finally moved to obey when they were dismissed with a motion of his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was a warm summer day at noon, they were looking around the area for clues in two teams; Alec with Izzy at the east and Jace with Clary at the west.

"This is ridiculous we have been walking for almost two hours and there is no trace of demons anywhere” Clary was feeling irritated, so was Jace who knew this was just an excuse from Aldertree to keep them occupied and out of trouble.

“Jace there!” Clary pointed to the corner of a building where a demon was running away.

“Let’s go!” they began chasing the demon but it was so fast, and they lost sight of it, “Damn it! We lost it” Jace pushed his hair back frustratingly.

“Where could it go?” Clary asked catching her breath.

“I don’t know, it was a rampant demon they like to be around of a lot of people”. Clary analyzed what he said, looking around her for options.

“Students, Jace there is a college a couple blocks from here. Maybe it went that way” Jace nodded agreeing with her and began to walk in that direction.

When they arrived, there was indeed a lot of people, dozens of young students hanging around, outside the building and even more on the inside. It wasn’t hard to locate at least five demons prowling around the students, who were oblivious to the creatures around them.

Jace and Clary activated their rune to become invisible to mundane and began approaching the demons, Clary went for the two in the right while Jace for the other three.

The first two were an easy task for Jace but the last one ran away when it saw the shadow hunter, so Jace began to chase it around the campus not paying attention to the mundanes around him, until his chase was abruptly stopped when he collided with someone, falling upon a mundane.

“Hey!, Look for where you walk, idiot” The mundane under him, cursed. The demon has already escaped so he might as well help the boy up. But he got in shock when he looked at the man he was lying over.

“Magnus!?”.

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your nice comments, I'm sorry if I cannot update faster but I write this whenever I have free time at the job. LOL  
> I know this chapter might be boring and kind of irrelevant but it is necessary for the following chapters.  
> hope you enjoy it.


	5. Hello, Pretty boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace drops the bomb.  
> Alec is desperate.  
> And Magnus is back bitches.

“Magnus?!” Puzzled Jace slowly stood up, his eyes never leaving the man in front of him who was slowly standing up while dusting off his clothes. Jace stared at him not believing his own eyes to confirm it was in deed the warlock he knows. His physical features were the same, but his hair was styled down and plain black, he has make up on, but instead of the usual glittery one, he only had black kohl around his eyes, his clothes seemed simple; skinny black jeans, a plain black shirt. The only thing that screamed ‘Magnus’ was his purple jacket and the big amount of jewelry covering his neck, fingers and ears. It was as if he had in front a mundane version of Magnus Bane.

“Excuse me, do I know you? How do you know my name?” the shorter looked at the blond with a brow raised suspiciously.

Jace was shaken out of his own thought when he heard what the other said “You are Magnus Bane, right?” he tried to confirm, the other just nodded feeling even more uncomfortable with this conversation “I am Jace, Jace Wayland” the shadow hunter said as if it was obvious but apparently it wasn’t for the other, if his confused looked was something to go for. “Jace Wayland, the shadow hunter, Alec’s parabti” Jace kept trying to explain but the other was still looking completely lost.

“Look, I don’t know how you know my name but you must be confusing me with someone else because I have never seen you in my life. So, excuse me” Magnus looked at the blond as if he was some kind of freak before walking away, leaving a confused Jace wondering what just happened.

“Jace! Jace! Are you okay?” Clary found him a couple minutes later looking in front of him without moving a muscle, worried, she thought he was wounded.

“I think I saw a ghost” He responded looking back at Clary who didn’t understand what he was saying.

 

 

 

 

 

“Why are we stopping?” Isabelle questioned her brother when this led her to sit on a bench after getting a call apparently from Jace.

“Jace called, he said they got rid of the demons,” He said taking a sit.

“well, then we should head back”

“He said he needs to tell me something important, something he can’t tell me in the Institute”. Isabelle sat, getting concerned and curious about what Jace had to say.

They only had to wait about ten minutes when they saw Clary and Jace approaching, their faces telling something was off, making Alec stand up to join them mid-way.

“What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” worriedly he asked looking for any wound.

“I saw Magnus” Jace interrupted Alec’s questioning, Alec’s eyes shot open not believing what he heard.

“What?” he might have heard wrong.

“I said, I saw Magnus, he is alive” in that moment Alec felt as if a huge burden has been removed from his shoulders, the pain he has learned to live with no longer existing. The impact of the new knocked the air out of his lungs.

“What happened? How do you know that?” Isabelle asked looking as her brother was still assimilating the news.

“I hit him when I was trying to kill a demon, it was definitely him” the blond explained reminiscing the event.

“This better not be a sick joke of yours” Alec looked at his brother with a warning expression when he began to walk in the direction the others came from, just to be stopped by Jace who held the taller’s arm. “Wait, I don’t think it’s a good idea to go find him now,” said Jace trying to calm Alec down.

“And why not?” Alec looked at the shorter confused and anxious, he wanted to run and find Magnus already.

“I haven’t tell you everything yet” Alec frowned at his words, now paying complete attention to Jace, “I think, he lost his memories”.

“What are you talking about?” Isabelle asked, looking at Jace’s face.

“He did not recognize Jace” Clary was the one who answered, all the looks now on her.

“Then how are you so sure he was Magnus?!” Alec grunted exasperated.

“Because his name was Magnus Bane, he looked like Magnus Bane and he was dressed like Magnus Bane, almost” Jace tried to make his siblings believe him, “Besides, do you think I wouldn’t recognize the man who gave his life for me?” continued this time with a lower and calmed tone.

The rest looked at him, taking in his words.

 

 

 

“Alec? Where are you going?” Isabelle followed her brother through the Instituted halls. He looked to be in a hurry, dressed and armed to go out “Should I remember you we cannot go out without an order?” she continued following her until she was able to interpose herself on his way, giving the way he was ignoring her.

“Not now Izzy, move!” He stopped to look at her, but she was not impressed by his attitude.

“Not until you tell me where are going” she crossed her arms over her chest “No, wait, I already know where you are going, the question is, what do you plan to do once you are there?”.

“I …I” he tried to lie but sighed when he noticed it was useless “look, I don’t know I just want to find him and see with my own eyes it is truly him, I know we can’t go out but it is killing me knowing Magnus could be alive and not being able to make sure of it” Isabelle looked at him understandingly and patting his shoulder she closed the distance to whisper in his ear.

“I’ll cover you, but you better tell me everything when you return, you heard me?” Alec smiled and saw his sister walk away with a smirk on her face. Without losing more time he headed to the streets and to the college Jace saw Magnus at.

 

 

 

Alec was nervous, there was no doubt, he has been walking around the campus for two hours trying to find Magnus without result. Insecurities began to fill his mind as he sat on the steps of the main building just looking people pass. ‘what if Jace was mistaken?’, ‘Probably he does not assist to this school’, ‘what should I tell him if I find him?’, and the worst of them ‘Probably he isn’t even alive’.

A lot of people began to gather at the entrance, maybe most of the classes were over by now. Alec began contemplating going back to the Institute, when he saw sideways a colorful figure walking between the mass of people, gaining his whole attention. A gasp escaped his lips when he found the figure once again, there at the distance was none other than Magnus Bane wearing a silver jacket, looking astonishingly beautiful and standing out from the rest but most importantly he was alive. Tears began to form in Alec’s eyes until he was able to react and walk as fast as he could, not bothering to apologize for the people he bumped on his way, at that moment he was like a race horse with Magnus as his only objective. He wanted to scream, to call for his love but his throat was knotted with tears the other was still too far to hear him anyways, waiting at the side road.

Alec began to run faster when he noticed a car stopping by where Magnus was standing before getting into it and leaving the place, he called for him but he was gone by the time he arrived at the place.

“Magnus!” He tried again only to notice he was crying, his cheeks wet with tears, his hands shaking, he was overwhelmed, he felt happy, he felt frustrated, he felt thankful with whoever made this possible, and even if he was not able to meet him today, he felt hope.

 

 

 

Next day Alec was again at the same college, but this time with the whole team, they finished a mission earlier so now they were all eating lunch at the coffee shop in front of the Hunter college. The name of the school Magnus apparently assists.

“So, you just saw him? you didn’t say anything to him?” Jace asked mouth full of croissant.

“I told you a saw him from afar, he was already gone before I could reach him” Alec mentally facepalmed himself, his eyes never leaving the window with a view to the main building.

“That is so romantic, like watching a movie or something” Alec rolled his eyes at his sister comment. “Izzy, this is not romantic at all, if this Magnus is actually my Magnus, he might not even remember me, us, at all. How am I supposed to talk to him?” he turned to look at his sister, feeling anxious about the situation.

“Aww, he said ‘My Magnus’” Clary teased obviously not minding about what Alec just said, but succeeding in making the tall boy blush at the realization of his words.

“I didn’t say that” he tried to deny it, feeling his face hot not meeting anyone’s eyes.

“Bro, you did, but don’t worry. If ‘your Magnus’ doesn’t remember you, you can try to conquer him from zero” Izzy patted his arm, helping Alec feel less anxious.

“That sounds cool Izzy but remember this is Alec we are talking about, Magnus had to do all the job in order to make him accept his feeling. If It wasn’t for Magnus…” “thanks Jace” Alec interrupted him before he could worsen his worries even more, but his parabatai was right, if it wasn’t for Magnus flirty personality Alec would have never get to like the warlock in the first place.

“Jace you more than anyone should know this Alec is not the same he was before he met Magnus, so I’m pretty sure he will be able to do a great job” Clary defended Alec who gave her a thankful nod in answer.

“Well I think there is only one way to know, of,” said Jace fixing his gaze at the counter behind them, making the rest follow his eyes.

Clary and Isabelle gasped shocked, not believing Magnus Bane was actually alive buying coffee. On the other hand, Alec was just speechless petrified in his place, until Jace hit his arm nudging him to stand up and walk to the warlock.

Hesitantly Alec stood up with the background sounds of his friends cheering him up. In that moment Alec wanted nothing but to run to his boyfriend and overwhelm him with hugs and kisses, to cry on his shoulder and tell him how much he loves him, but he had to refrain, he still didn’t know if he remembers him.

 

Magnus headed to his favorite coffee shop once the last of his classes finished, it was a warm day but he felt in the mood for a cold cappuccino. The atmosphere at the place was pleasant, it was almost full with people. He placed his order at the register before heading to find an empty table.

“Excuse me?... is this sit taken?” He was in the middle of texting his father when a voice called for him, he looked up to find the owner of the voice, he almost choked on his drink when he saw the most beautiful man he has ever met. Tall, pale skin with tattoo contrasting it, dark hair and an amazing pair of hazel eyes looking at him. It took him a while to register what the boy in front of him said, then looked around to see all the tables were taken so he probably needed the free chair in front of him.

“N..no, it’s fine you can take it” Alec’s knees felt like water by hearing that voice speak one more time, after he thought he would never be able to hear it again, he tried to remain composed and sat on the chair he asked for, looking at the confused and surprised Magnus in front of him.

Magnus expected the boy to take the chair and leave but he never expected him to sit at his table with him, not that he was complaining of course, he began feeling nervous by having a handsome man in front of him, little did he know he was not the only one feeling nervous.

“I’m Alexander Lightwood, but everyone calls me Alec” he cleared his throat and offered his hand to introduce to the other when he didn’t know what else to do.

“Nice to meet you Alec, I am Magnus Bane. To be honest I like Alexander better it is such a beautiful name to be shortened” Magnus took Alec’s hand in his shaking it. Alec could feel his face getting red by the others words, there was no doubt he was Magnus, hearing him say his name again made wonders with him, he quickly hid his trembling hands under the table.

“So, Alexander, is there something I can do for you or you are just waiting for your order?” Magnus was amused by the blushing man in front of him, he abstained from giggling.

“No, I’m just… I’m just waiting for my order but there isn’t any other place to sit” ‘Damn it Alec how can you be so stupid?’ he was about to mend his mistake when he noticed the disappointed look in Magnus’ face but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

“well I am thankful for the company of such a pretty boy” Magnus cleared his throat to hide his disappointment “By the way I have never seen you around before, are you new at the college?” Magnus asked, making Alec nervous not knowing what to answer.

“Yes, No… actually yes, I just got transferred here” the taller mentally facepalmed himself, he was terrible at this, Magnus looked ready to continue the conversation but his phone rang with a message interrupting him.

“I’m sorry, I have to go but I can show you around any other time if you wish.” Magnus apologized while standing up from his place.

“I would love that” Alec answered this time without stuttering with a sincere smile.

 “Nice to meet you Alec” he shook Alec’s hand one last time before heading outside the establishment.

Alec looked at the door Magnus disappeared from until he felt a slap over his shoulders, and noisy overexcited exclamations from his friends who joined at the table with him.

“So, how did it go?” Izzy asked excitedly.

“I think I just put myself into a big mess” Alec answered honestly feeling like a helpless idiot.


	6. Hold on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's head gets cleared.  
> Izzy is a pro stalker.  
> Asmodeus has a weakness.

Isabelle was sitting at Alec’s room feeling dizzy after hours of watching his brother pacing around, it did not matter how hard she tried to ease her brother’s mind, the later always finds another reason to worry about, it was frustrating but she was the only one left he had, after the traitors of Clary and Jace left.

“Alec for the nth time, you won’t screw this up. Have some faith in yourself” she stood up finally tired of just watching the anxious man overthinking everything as always.

“Izzy, I don’t think you understand. This is not just about me pretending to be someone else” He stopped to stare at his sister “We have a bigger concern at hand, like how is it possible that Magnus is alive and why he doesn’t remember me, or anything at all. Why is it that when I search Magnus Bane on our system all the information of the warlock is gone but when I google it there is the only information of a nineteen-year-old student with a major in dance?”. Explained Alec irked.

After all the euphoria of watching Magnus alive, Alec finally took the time to think why is it that Magnus is now a mundane who does not remember the shadow world? what happened when he was resurrected?

“I think I have an idea to solve both of your problems, follow me” Isabelle led a confused Alec to the control center. He was incredulous but eventually followed her.

 

 

“This is your great idea? Stalking a person?” Isabelle just managed to get Magnus address by hacking the college system.

“This is not stalking, we are investigating. Now you have a place to start searching for answers.” Alec felt uncertain about the plan but, he did not deny this was a good option to find the answers he needs.

“And what, about the other thing?” Alec asked ashamed to even say it with the right words.

“easy, I downloaded his schedule, this way you can “casually” meet him when he finishes classes or on his free periods” she was proud of her job but Alec only looked at her unimpressed.

“This is definitely stalking” he expressed rolling his eyes but at the end, he took the schedule in his hands anyway. Ignoring the triumphant smirk his sister had.

 

Alec decided against his own morals to go with his sister’s idea, so next day he found himself outside the address Izzy gave him, apparently, Magnus’ house. To his surprise, it was a really mundane looking white house not small but neither too big, with a black metal fence surrounding it and a luxurious car parked at the entrance.

The place looked so normal and so peaceful Alec almost left thinking it was the wrong place when the front door opened revealing two people walking toward the car, one of them was Magnus but his attention was on the man behind him; Asmodeus dressing like a mundane.

“Dad, may I drive?” Magnus asked the man behind him with a playful grin already knowing the answer to his question, his backpack hanging at his side.

“For the nth time, no” Asmodeus answered with a roll of his eyes getting into the car followed by Magnus.

Their conversation confused Alec but he reacted when the black fence began opening to let the car out and rushed to hide behind a bush, once the car was out of sight he ran to get inside the door before it was completely closed and made his way to hide and wait for Asmodeus to return.

 

 

Asmodeus just came back from dropping his son at college when he felt the presence of someone else hiding in the bushes, but he relaxed once he identified the scent of the creature.

“I know you are there Nephilim, come out” the demon said annoyed, Alec cursed under his breath, but reluctantly revealed himself in front of the demon bow tensed prepared to shoot if needed. “oh Mr. Lightwood, I had no idea it was you, what brings you to my humble house?” Asmodeus greeted not affected by the sight of the bow nor the threatening look the shadow hunter was giving him.

“Asmodeus you thought we would never find out what you did? What are your intentions with Magnus?” Alec slowly advanced towards the man demanding answers.

“You did a good job, but to be honest I wasn’t even hiding, you even knew I was going to bring my boy back, so there’s actually not much credit in that. As for my intentions are but to see my son happy, but why don’t we come inside and have a proper talk, the sunlight is giving me a headache.” Asmodeus opened the house’s door inviting Alec inside, the younger suspected his intentions but the demon hasn’t given him any reason to distrust him, yet.

“You first” he advanced relaxing his grip on his bow, “As you wish, but please leave your boots at the entrance, I hate mopping “Asmodeus walked into the house, followed by the shadow hunter who did as told also leaving his bow and quiver by the door, his seraph blade still secured at his side.

He looked around, to his surprise the house looked oddly normal, even cozy. Walls painted in white and maroon, big windows letting the daylight in, furniture in chocolate brown contrasting with the beige floor tiles, it was a big house but simply decorated. There was nothing that gave up the fact that a demon lived there, except the demon himself, which was leading him to the living room.

“please take a seat, would you like something to drink?” Asmodeus asked sarcastically, Alec had to shake himself to remember who he was talking with.

“Let’s drop all this farce and go straight to the point” Alec ignored the other’s offer, not buying his odd behavior.

“As you wish, but understand I have no ill intentions, I’m nice with you only because you were good with my boy when he was a warlock. What do you want to know young Nephilim?” Asmodeus sat at the armchair putting himself comfortable.

“what do you mean “when he was a warlock”? “. Alec frowned confused at the demon, not moving from his standing position.

“*sigh* a lot happened since the last time you saw Magnus, but I guess you deserve to know, but please take a sit this will take time, ” the older man said sadly while gesturing the young one to sit on the loveseat in front of him.

“Why doesn’t Magnus remember anything? Why doesn’t he remembers me?” Alec asked the last softer almost like asking himself, desperate for answers.

“As I told you last time, I would do anything in my hands to bring my son back and I did but it was hard, so complicated I almost failed…before this I had experience resurrecting only mundane, it was foolish of me to think it would work the same with a warlock, it didn’t” Asmodeus began, disappointment and guilt showing in his face. “I gave all in me to bring him back from the shadows but I could only save his soul. His magic, his immortality, and his memory had to be left behind and completely lost in order to give him life again, he does not remembers anything at all and never will”. He looked at his feet sadly.

Alec took a moment to process the information, it made him feel weird, a bittersweet bundle of emotions guttering in his chest, after a few minutes of silence he sighed and stilled himself to say something about it.

“I don’t think I can find it in me to hate you, for bringing Magnus memory and magic absent. After all, you did save him and even if he is not 100% the Magnus I used to know, I can see and feel he is still the one I love” Asmodeus focused on the shadow hunter who was being honest about his feelings in front of him, a demon at that.

“I feel it too, that’s why I chose not to give up on him” the older opened himself a little bit to the other.

“I have some questions” Alec straightened himself just now remembering that no matter what the other had done, he was still not to be trusted so easily.

“You wonder about my intentions with Magnus, don’t you?” Asmodeus deduced his inquietude, Alec just nodded. “Well the moment I realized, my son will no longer be the warlock he once was but a simple mundane, I decided to give him a normal life as one. I bought this house, enrolled him in college, and I took some vacations from my job at hell to make sure he lives the life he deserves”.

Alec looked at him confused still not grasping his words, “And what about his memory?”.

“He came back as a nineteen-year-old human, the age he received his immortality, so I had to build nineteen years of fake memories to give him and make him believe he is nothing but a common mundane. It wasn’t easy at all, it took me a while and when I finally finished I noticed I forgot to give him a new name.” Asmodeus chuckled.

“So instead of beginning again, you decided, removing all archives with his name was easier?” Alec deduced rolling his eyes.

“Yes, sort of.” The demon scratched his neck a little embarrassed.

“Yeah, this is all nice, too nice to believe it actually. Now tell me, why are you doing all of this? you are a demon why do you care so much for Magnus? What do you get from this?” Alec leaned forward giving the other a stern look.

“I don’t have to answer if I don’t see it fit Nephilim, but to ease your mind I will.” Asmodeus paused to give the younger an unimpressed look, “ I love Magnus, he is my son, after all, I understand it is hard to believe someone like me can be able to love someone but I do, but I often choose not to. As you should know it is hard not to love Magnus, I have had many children before him but all of them proved to be selfish dickheads, some even tried to kill me, except Magnus, he was different I knew it the moment I met him when he was but a toddler. The moment he held my hand with his tiny one and gave me a kind smile not even knowing who I was, was the moment I promised to protect the little creature with all my might. I failed many times of course, but he always forgave me” Asmodeus narrated with a half-smile leaning comfortably on the armchair. “I owe him because even with my flaws as a father he loved me like no one has ever loved me before. He deserves to live a normal life out of the shadow world where he can be safe, peacefully enjoying his short life before joining me in hell for an eternity”. He sighed once he finished looking at the young man who was still frowning while listening intently.

“Why are you telling me all this? As you said you didn’t have to?” It took Alec a while to break the silence, no longer feeling threatened by the other.

“Because I want a favor in return for what I just told you” Asmodeus smirked.

“And what is that?” Alec frowned deeper crossing his arms over his chest, fearing this was leading him to a trap.

“I want you to protect my son”.

“What?”.

“Even if I am leaving my duties behind to stay here as a mundane, there are still tasks I cannot neglect so I am not able to look after him all the time. I am afraid he can no longer protect himself like he used to. That’s why I need you to protect him from the shadow world whenever I can’t do it myself” Asmodeus said standing up from his seat, followed by Alec who was looking at him incredulous.

“why me?” Alec advanced to him looking for any lie in those cat eyes.

“Because there is no one I will trust with my son’s life but you” Alec was bemused by the demon answer but even if he hated it he could not find a reason to distrust him, after all, he will protect Magnus with his whole life even if Asmodeus had not asked for it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for neglecting this for so long, but the job has been hell lately and only today I could be able to work on this fic. I promise I will do my best not to let you all guys waiting.  
> Please post a comment, your comments push me to update sooner.  
> I love you and thank you for reading.


	7. “Where do I start?”.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has problems with people.  
> Valentine is back.  
> Magnus is a sweetheart.  
> Jem and Will make an apparition.

“Well? Did you see Magnus?” Izzy asked her brother excitedly as soon as this entered her room.

“I did” Izzy opened her mouth to say something but Alec interrupted her before she could even mutter a word, “But only for a few seconds, I found Asmodeus and I had some questions to ask so we ended up having a long conversation. He divulged a lot of information I am still trying to process” Alec sighed sitting on Isabelle’s bed.

“He did no hurt you, did he?” she approached him scanning his body from head to toe looking for any wound.

“What? No, quite the opposite actually, he was nice… sort of.” Isabelle looked at him confused, “Magnus, no longer has memories, Izzy at least not from the shadow world, including us. Asmodeus had to give him a new mundane life. Because he could not resurrect him as a warlock, so Asmodeus asked me to protect him, now he is just a mundane.” The thought made them both feel sad, because even if they did not lose Magnus a big part of him got lost when he died.

“So?” Isabelle sat next to her brother feeling his uneasiness, “So what?” Alec asked when she didn’t continue. “Will you protect Magnus? From the shadow world.” She finally asked.

“Of course, I will, what kind of question is that?” Alec felt insulted by his sister’s question.

“Then why are you so doubtful?” Isabelle crossed her arms, she knew her brother would not deny protecting his lover, but his face said otherwise.

“Because Asmodeus asked me not to reveal anything from the shadow world to Magnus, to keep him blind of what we are. He wants his son to live a normal life out of all this mess and I understand but to be honest I am a terrible liar” Alec frustrated brushed his hair with his fingers, and Isabelle could not go against that.

“Well big bro, I can’t make you a better liar, but at least I can help you look like a mundane. Come we will need help from Clary and probably even from Simon.” Isabelle pulled Alec to find the others and Alec obliged to follow, after all, he will need all the help he could get.

 

 

Convinced by his siblings Alec was walking around the campus in hopes of finding Magnus while the rest worked on yet another useless mission Aldertree assigned them.

But as the minutes passed Alec was beginning to realize this was all madness, he was trying to find a single person in a multitude of hundreds, he had to pretend to be a mundane to approach Magnus and make him trust him again when the poor boy doesn’t even know who he is anymore. “You don’t need to pretend to be someone else, be yourself. Just don’t mention your profession” Jace encouraged him with a pat on his back before parting ways. Alec could only sigh already feeling defeated when he felt someone patting his shoulder. What he saw behind him once he turned around melted his worries away.

“Hi, mm, Alexander right?” Magnus cleared his throat trying to hide his nervousness with a tiny smirk.

“Umh yes?” Alec asked, why did he ask?

“Perhaps you don’t remember me I am Magnus, we met the other day at the coffee shop across the street?” Magnus was feeling nervous his confidence fading with the lack of words from the other if he only knew what was the reason the taller was not able to form any coherent word.

“Oh, right I remember, you offered to show me around” Alec mentally facepalmed himself to answer. ‘Come on dude you can’t act like an idiot every time you see Magnus’ he thought. But the true is that no matter how hard he tried, the only thing he wanted was to hold the boy in front of him and kiss him until his lungs burned.

“Yeah… I saw you wandering around looking a little bit lost and I thought that you could use that tour now unless you are waiting for someone?” the shorter shyly smiled hoping the handsome tall boy was free.

“yes. I mean no, I am not waiting for someone and you are right I am completely lost” Alec recovered his composure and managed to finish the sentence right after screwing it at the beginning.

Magnus gave him a fond smile when he noticed the tall boy blushing and stuttering, he felt like blushing himself by the thought of someone like him making a man like Alec nervous. “You are different Alexander” Alec felt insecure but before it could grow Magnus added. “I like different” Alec returned the fond smile the other gave him.

“come this way, I’ll show you around. Why don’t you tell me what are you studying so we can begin from there?” Magnus began guiding the way. ‘Damn!’ Alec thought.

 

 

Alec managed to avoid answering questions about his personal life, by suddenly changing subjects but he knew it won’t work forever.

“And this is the cafeteria, are you hungry?” Magnus signaled the place, Alec was lost in thoughts, trying to register all the lies he just told to make them sound believable.

“Yes, I’m starving” he answered scratching the back of his head.

“Apologies about that, I should have brought you here right away” Magnus bit his lip showing how guilty he was feeling.

“None required” Alec smiled fondly at the cute expression the shorter had.

“Come, you can sit with me and my friends, but first let’s go fetch some food.” Magnus enthusiastically held Alec’s hand and dragged him thru the cafeteria.

 

“Hey guys, meet Alec he was just transferred” Magnus guided them now with a tray of food on their hands to a table where two boys were already sitting at, looking curiously at Alec who began to feel nervous, he was not good meeting new people “Alec, this is Will”.

“Hi” greeted the boy with black hair and blue eyes.

“And this is Jem” He introduced signaling the boy with platinum gray hair and Asian features seating beside Will.

“Nice to meet you Alec” Jem offered a shy smile to Alec.

“Nice to meet you too” Alec politely smiled and waved at both of them before sitting beside Magnus.

“Where were you transferred from? Which career are you studying?” Will began interrogating him and Alec began to feel anxious not knowing what to answer. Fortunately, Jem spoke first.

“William it is rude to interrogate people, especially when they are eating” William just rolled his eyes and continued eating but Alec felt a wave of gratefulness towards Jem for saving him, at least for now.

Alec excused himself to the bathroom, only as an excuse to leave the place and call his siblings for help, he knew he needed a believable background story to tell next time they asked.

“Hey Alec, how’s everything going?” Jace answered the phone.

“Jace I need your help” Alec begged desperately.

“Are you okay? What happened?” the blonde asked worriedly.

“Yes, I am okay but I need a background story, they want to know about me and I have nothing. You are better at this than I am, could you help me?” Alec paced around the hall he was at.

“Sure bro, but it will take time if you want a decent and believable story so let’s meet at Magnus place and we will think about something?” Jace suggested.

“Okay, see you there in 15” Alec sighed after hanging up. Now he just had to excuse himself from the others to leave.

 

 

As expected Jace, Isabelle and Clary were already at Magnus’ former loft when he arrived.

“Hey bro, sorry for not giving you a background story yesterday. But to be honest we didn’t think you will reach the point where you will need one.” Jace explained mockingly.

“What is that supposed to mean?... you know what, never mind” Alec rolled his eyes and sat on the couch that was so familiar to him beside his sister.

Half an hour later they had a good story for Alec to use and easy to remember at that.

“Now moving to more important matters, we have bad news,” Clary said concerned.

“what are you talking about?” Alec looked at her raising his eyebrow.

“Valentine is back, he recovered from the battle”  Clary continued.

“That’s impossible we defeated most of his army, how can he be back so soon?” incredulously.

“He has the Mortal cup to use at his will, but that’s not the worst part” Jace continued explaining  “We believe he is going after the Soul Sword” Alec's eyes opened in terror.

“That’s is illogical, the sword can only be activated by pure angel blood. As far as I know there has not been an angel in the earth in ages”.  Alec refute.

“We know, that’s what we have been trying to figure out” Izzy intervened.

“Then I will help you finding out and stop him from advancing any further” Alec stood up determined.

“No!” Izzy stopped him “ you must stay at Magnus’ side. If Valentine finds out that Magnus is alive, he will come after him”

“Magnus is just a mundane now, why would Valentine want him?”  Alec crossed his arms with a frown just by imagining Magnus in danger.

“To obtain control over Asmodeus, think about it. If Valentine finds out how important Magnus is to Asmodeus he will not lose the chance to have a high demon doing his will” Jace explained standing up as well.  “That’s why you can’t let Magnus out of your sight”.

“And to be able to do that you must get closer to him” Izzy finished, letting her brother absorb the information.

Just the image of Valentine getting his hands over Magnus made him sick even more now that Magnus was completely vulnerable. Agreeing with the rest, they decided Alec would keep an eye on Magnus as much as he could. If Valentine manages to activate the Soul Sword he will be unstoppable not to mention what he could do with a high demon under his whip.

 

 

Next day he was trying to find Magnus, he needed to apologize for leaving so harshly the other day. Now he was ready for any question he or his friends might come out with, he even called Asmodeus and asked him to help him with some fake documents to support his story.

 He found Magnus standing alone at the exact place they met the day before. The younger hasn’t noticed his presence yet so he took a moment to appreciate him from behind. Only Magnus Bane was able to pull a simple outfit such as a ripped pair of jeans and a big navy blue cardigan and still look amazing.

“Magnus?”  Alec gently tapped the shorter’s shoulder to call his attention.

“Alexander! I was waiting for you” Magnus greeted him with a big grin on his face, making the ground beneath Alec’s feet shake.

“Me? Why?” the shadowhunter looked at him surprised.

“Yesterday you left so suddenly, and I wanted to apologize if I or any of my friends made you feel uncomfortable,” Magnus explained looking at the floor feeling bad.

Alec felt terrible for making Magnus feel responsible for his dumb behavior. “Oh God no! Magnus, it is not your fault at all, neither your friends, it’s just that I am not good at meeting new people.” Magnus was now looking at his face feeling a little better and understanding what Alec was saying. “I am the one who should be apologizing, after all, you have been nothing but nice to me and I acted like a fool, sorry”. Alec couldn’t resist touching the shorter so he placed his hand on his shoulder to reassure him, Magnus answered him with a sincere smile.

“It’s okay, and I am sorry too if I had known I wouldn’t have made so many questions about your life,”  Magnus said, the hand over his shoulder now gone.

“I am okay now, don’t worry anymore that won’t happen again” Alec didn’t want Magnus to think he had some sort of mental issues “What about we go get some lunch?” he proposed pointing in the cafeteria direction.

“Actually I have class now but I wanted to give you this, it is a silly thing but I felt the need be okay with you,” the shorter said placing a tiny cardboard box on Alec’s hands. The taller looked at it mesmerized he wasn’t expecting a gift.

“See you later Alec” before he could even reject it or say anything, Magnus left in a hurry after looking at his watch.

Alec was left dumbfoundedly looking at the box in his palm, it was maroon with a golden ribbon on the top, curiosity won the battle and he ended up opening it. On the inside was a black bracelet made out of thin laces braided and a small sapphire stone in the middle. It was simple but pretty and one of the most precious things Alec has been given. So, he couldn’t help the big grin forming on his face as the warm feeling in his chest began to expand all over his body. To his utter surprise, there was a little note at the bottom of the box with Magnus’ phone number written in it. Looking at it Alec could feel his cheeks heating up and a giggle escaped his mouth. If his siblings were watching right now they would forever mock at his expression, so he was glad they weren’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hieee! sorry for taking so long in updating this, I swear I try my best but time is not always by my side, I hope you enjoy it.  
> Please leave comments the pressure me to work harder.  
> if you have some idea you would like to add to the future chapters please let me know, my ideas are going scarce.  
> Also, tell me if I should add Jem Carstairs x Will Herondale as side pairing?.


	8. Lies and more lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus have their first date.  
> Magnus has the sight.  
> Asmodeus is stingy.

Alec was currently pacing around in his room at the Institute, it has been hours since he last saw Magnus at college and no he was going insane, he had no idea what to do now. In one hand he was holding the bracelet Magnus gave him and on the other, he was holding the paper with his phone number, the last was the one giving him a headache he has been trying to convince himself he had to call him, but then what would he say?

All of this has been a completely new experience for him, this was the first time he was trying to woo someone, last time it was Magnus who did all the job and Alec just let him be. Probably it was time to switch the roles and earn the former warlock’s heart just like he earned Alec’s. It is worth it, Alec convinced himself and dialed the number on his hand.

The shadowhunter was shaking nervously while waiting for the other end to answer. “Hello?” came a mellow and sleepy voice from the other end of the line, sleepy? That’s when Alec turned to look at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost midnight ‘shit’. The tall boy has lost the notion of time while thinking so hard, now he has awoken Magnus.

“Hi, Magnus? It’s me, Alec, I am so sorry for calling you this late… I’ll call you in the morning if you prefer”. Alec tried to compose his voice not to show his nervousness.

“Alec, Hi don’t worry dear I am already awoken anyway tell me what you wanted to say” Magnus’ voice was not annoyed at all if anything it was calm and patient. Bringing Alec some memories from when he used to call the warlock late at night after a mission when all he wanted was to hear his voice, the elder would always answer in the same fashion.

“Alexander?” Magnus called his name when he could not hear the other for a moment.

“Sorry, I-I was just wondering if you would like to go out? With me” Magnus chuckled at Alec’s cute babbling.

“Of course, tomorrow sounds good to you, about seven?” the mundane tried to help Alec with his nerves a little.

“Yeah, sounds great… till tomorrow then” the shadowhunter tried to sound composed.

“Sure thing. Night Alexander”

“Good night Magnus” Alec finally relaxed hearing the familiar tone Magnus always used when wishing him goodnight.

On the other side, Magnus finished the call with a big smile on his face, it wouldn’t surprise him if the tall boy took all this time to call him.

 

 

Magnus did not see Alec next day at college and it worried him a little so he decided to text him just to check if he was okay.

To pretty boy:

3:34 p.m

Hi Alec, It’s Magnus. I did not see you today at school and I was wondering if you were okay?

 

To Magnus 2:

3:41 p.m

Hey, Magnus, yes I am fine I just had a busy schedule. Sorry.

 

To pretty boy:

3:45 p.m

Don’t worry dear, today’s date is still standing I suppose?

 

To Magnus 2:

3:46 p.m

Sure, where would you like to go?.

 

To pretty boy:

3:48 p.m

If you don’t mind me picking, I would suggest a new Mexican place, the food is amazing.

 

To Magnus 2:

3:51 p.m

Sounds good to me.

 

To pretty boy:

3:53 p.m

Great! I’ll text you the address.

See you then Alec.

 

Alec could feel the warmth flooding inside of him for the familiarity of the conversation he just had with Magnus it was getting hard to remember he lost Magnus once.

The truth was, that Alec did not go to college that day, they were busy chasing clues about Valentine’s next move, besides Clary has been really annoying the last couple days saying she usually has headaches as if it wasn’t already hard to cope with her, now they must stop every time she feels pain. He just hoped everything goes right on his _first_ date with Magnus.

 

 

Alec arrived first to the place Magnus indicated him, he was anxiously waiting for the now younger man to arrive feeling insecure about his clothes selection, he was regretting not asking Isabelle for help.

It was past seven and Alec was getting worried, Magnus was never late for their appointments but again the warlock Magnus could just portal himself in a matter of seconds meanwhile mundane Magnus had to do everything in an old fashion.

Finally, Magnus appeared at the distance walking fast almost running until he reached Alec, agitated and panting.

“Hey, are you okay?” Alec asked while waiting for the shorter to catch his breath.

“Yeah, I am so sorry for being late, my lazy ass father did not want to bring me so I had to take a cab but the traffic was awful so I had to run the rest of the way here and no I look disgustingly sweated” Magnus complained with an involuntary pout.

In front of him, Alec couldn’t help the chuckle escaping his lips.

“Don’t laugh, it took me hours getting my makeup done and now I look like a raccoon” his pout deepened.

“Sorry, but I think you are overacting. You look amazing” and he was not lying he missed seeing his love wearing flamboyant clothes like the one he was wearing right now; tight navy-blue pants and a loose silky pink shirt, his eyeliner was a little smeared at the corners but he didn’t look any less amazing.

“You think so?” a faint blush appeared on Magnus’ cheeks.

“Of course, just let me…” Alec extended his arm to clean the area under Magnus’ eye that was covered in eyeliner but to his shock instead of cleaning it off it smeared even more. His face expressed exactly what had happened and instead of getting mad Magnus chuckled at the taller feeling touched by the failed gesture.

“Don’t worry darling, let’s get inside so I can fix it myself” Magnus suggested when he felt Alec was beginning to get a panic attack.

 

 

“Done!” Magnus announced joining Alec at the table with a big grin.

“I am sorry really, I swear I just wanted to help” the shadowhunter apologized for the twentieth time.

“I know honey, so don’t beat yourself about it and thank you”

“Why?” Alec looked at him confused.

“For the help and for raising my mood, now tell me, how was your day?” Magnus said casually looking at his menu.

“It was okay, a little bit busy but fine, how about yours?” Alec answered sipping at his _agua de horchata_ , surprised by how good it tasted.

“Boring, until I saw you” Alec blushed at that and pretended to keep looking at his menu to hide his face.

“May I ask you something?” the taller tried to change the topic.

“By all means” Magnus replied.

“Why you never dress like this at school? I mean… you look great … I mean” He didn’t know why he asked in the first place, sure he was curious but now he didn’t know how to ask without it sounding awkward.

“I know what you mean” Magnus cut his babble “ to be honest, I love dressing like this, but these clothes are expensive, I cannot afford to dress like this every day and my dad is too stingy to buy them for me, so I only dress like this for special occasions” he gave the taller a warm smile.

Alec didn’t have the chance to say anything when the waiter came to take their orders.

“How stingy is your father?” Alec asked just to keep the conversation going.

“Agh, Don’t get me started with that, he is a composer, he writes songs and sells them to music companies. One time he sold a song to a big company, he received a lot of money for it and wasted it all in buying a luxurious car for himself instead of buying two cheaper ones for each of us. Now I have to take the bus or run because he doesn’t even let me breathe near that stupid car” Magnus sighed exasperated, Alec chuckled it was amusing to hear Magnus like this, so relaxed without the weight of the world over his shoulders, “But tell me about you”.

“What about me?” Alec shrugged.

“I don’t know, your family, school, hobbies anything is good” In that moment their order arrived giving Alec a little bit of time to think where to start.

“I have three siblings, I am the oldest, my parents travel a lot so I don’t see them often. About school, I study Literature I’m in the last year and as hobbies, I like reading, and archery” Alec’s answer was superficial but Magnus didn’t seem to mind, he already knew Alec has a tough time with socializing so he will let him follow his own peace.

“Tell me about your siblings,other country” Magnus asked, Alec gave him little information but he will make as much as he can with what he has.

“Well… the youngest is Max, he is only ten and he lives with some another country, then there is Isabelle, she is two years younger than me followed by Jace our adopted brother who is a year younger than me, both are a pain in the ass most of the time.” Alec explained without noticing this time he did not stutter or hesitated while talking, but Magnus did.

“They must be really important for you” it was not a question but Alec answered it anyway.

“Yes, … they are my life” ‘ _and so are you_ ’. He wanted to say but knew better than that. “Do you have siblings?” Alec cleared his throat to shake the awkward feeling. And began eating his food realizing it was good.

“No, I don’t. there’s only me and my dad” Magnus said with a sad smile.

“what about your mom? If you don’t mind me asking “ Alec was beginning to feel hot because of the spicy food.

“She died when I was ten” the younger answered looking at this food to hide the pain in his face.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked”. Alec felt terrible for bringing the topic.

“It’s okay, you told me about your family, it’s only fair I tell you about mine” Alec wanted to say it was not necessary but Magnus continued “She died in a car accident, it was raining and a drunk driver hit her” Alec held Magnus’ hand to give him support. He knew all those memories he was telling him were false, just a simple creation of Asmodeus but it did not mean they were not real or painful for Magnus. After all, that’s all he has.

“So, literature! what is your favorite author?” Magnus changed his expression, hiding his pain behind a cheerful façade, something that has not changed in him.

The conversation continued smooth and easy without touching sensitive topics. As it was expected they argued about paying the bill, they decided to split it in the end.

They were walking through the streets, Alec insisted in walking Magnus home, the truth is that he did not want to let the man go, he was having a great time he had missed going out on dates with Magnus. Even when he was still a warlock Alec didn’t have enough time to be with him, going up and down looking for Jace, the last month was a nightmare and now he realizes he was not the only one having a hard time.

“A penny for your thoughts, “ Magnus said breaking his line of thoughts.

“I was just thinking that I am having such a great time,” he said honestly looking the blush tinting his lover’s face.

“I am enjoying myself as well, and I have to thank you for that, I have never felt so comfortable around someone as I do with you, you may think I am crazy but it’s almost as if I have known you for a while instead of just a week.” Alec breath hitched at his words, it couldn’t be that he remembered him, but then relaxed again, his brain probably could not remember him but the rest of his body still do and that made his heart skip a beat.

“I don’t think you are crazy, I feel the same too,” He said softly before falling back into a comfortable silence while they were still walking.

“By the way… I did not get the chance to thank you for the gift you gave me yesterday, I really liked it” the black-haired man said revealing the bracelet around his left wrist that was previously hidden under the sleeve of his bottom up black shirt.

Magnus’ smiled widened at the sight of the bracelet around the taller’s wrist “I am glad you liked it, it is a trinket for protection I bought it to an old warlock”.

 “A Warlock?”  Alec’s eyes widened comically when he heard that.

“Yes, I know it sounds stupid but I can’t help but believe that magic actually exists, even if I have not seen it with my own eyes” Magnus felt embarrassed by revealing this, he feared Alec could think he was crazy and leave.

Alec was speechless, today he learned that the brain was not the only one able to hold memories. His body knew magic existed because he has felt it before even if he does not remember.

“What was that?” Magnus asked looking at his right were a dark alley was situated, Alec followed his line of vision just in time to see something moving and making weird noises, then realization hit him ‘Demons’. He had to get Magnus to a safe place but the problem was that the shorter was also looking at it, ‘how can he see it?’ he asked himself ‘unless he has the sight’.

“There’s nothing, let’s go” he held Magnus’ wrist to continue walking.

“I’m sure I saw something there and making noises, it must be someone in pain” Magnus stopped him, looking back at the alley.

“There was nothing, it was probably just a cat” he tried pulling Magnus again but the latter’s eyes widened in horror.

“A cat?! We must help it!” ‘shit! Why did I say cat in front of the cat lover?’ Alec cursed when Magnus released from his grip to walk towards the alley.

Alec managed to catch his bicep before he could enter the dark place “Wait”.

“Why?” Magnus looked at him confused.

“I did not want to tell you this because I did not want to scare you but you can’t go there” Alec tried hard to explain “ There are… DRUG DEALERS!” he said the last louder startling the shorter.

“Drug dealers?”

“Yes, you cannot go in there or they could hurt you” He continued when he saw his lie worked, Magnus slowly nodded and let Alec drag him away to continue with their way. Alec couldn’t feel more relieved.

 

They reached Magnus house while talking about cats, how Magnus loves cats but his dad does not allow him to adopt one and so on.

“Here it is” They halted in front of the gate Alec already knew.

“Thank you so much for the date, I had a great time, to ” Alec said scratching the back of his head.

“Likewise, darling. My friends and I are going clubbing tomorrow night, would you like to join us?” Magnus a dumbfounded Alec who was fascinated appreciating how beautiful Magnus looks under the street light they were standing under, so he just nodded before even thinking about what the other said.

“Great! I’ll text you the details tomorrow. Good night Alexander” Magnus said excitedly and without thinking he gave the taller a peck on the cheek. Embarrassed of his sudden action he turned away and entered his house leaving a shocked shadowhunter behind whose face was getting redder that the traffic light. He tenderly touched the cheek where he could still fell Magnus’ lips until something dawned on him.

“Wait, I don’t like clubbing”.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for neglecting this fanfic so long, I have been really busy but don’t worry I have more time these days so I’ll be able to update a bit more often.  
> Please feel free to comment, I love comments.  
> And The Shadowhunters are back tonight!!!


	9. Dancing never hurt nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec find out about Izzy's addiction.  
> Jace and Clary release an angel.  
> Magnus is in troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: This chapter contains mentions of drugs, alcohol, and rape. Read at your own risk.

Alec’s day has been terrible, starting with finding out Isabelle’s addiction to Yin Fen caused by Aldertree, he was beyond angry, he was fuming, he was worried for his sister, angry with Raphael for inducing her even more and frustrated for not being able to do nothing.

He could not report Aldertree with the Clave because he still does not have enough evidence, he could not hurt him no matter how much he wished to do so because he would be de-runed for aggression against a superior and he could not take over Raphael or he would be breaking the accords.

To top all that Jace and Clary had been out doing god knows what without answering their phones, with Valentine out there it was only natural to think the worst.

His head was hurting with all the stress he was feeling, worrying for his siblings the entire day he completely forgot about his date with Magnus and his friends. It was already late when he remembered but he had no time to go out clubbing when his sister was shaking on her bed and Jace was yet to arrive so he politely apologized with Magnus letting him know he would not be able to make it.

“Hey,” Alec said softly to Isabelle when this opened her eyes after a long nap, “How are you feeling?”.

“Hey, not that bad, but It will get better soon.” Izzy sat on the bed with an insecure smile and shaky limbs “Alec, I am so so…”

“It’s okay, don’t worry about that now, just rest.” Alec cut her up with a tender smile.

“No, I need to apologize, I caused a lot of troubles, Raphael is innocent, he was just trying to help” she explained face soaked in sweat.

“Yes, by inducing you even more” Alec snickered at her words.

“I admit I was selfish and used his good will for my own benefit, so please don’t hurt him again” there was no answer, Alec was still trying to understand her words.

“Let’s just forget about this for now and focus on your recovery, okay?” He leaned to kiss her forehead, Izzy only nodded.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on a date with Magnus?” Izzy frowned when she saw the clock and noticed her brother was still in his casual clothes. (Only she could tell the difference between his casual and formal clothes, given that all of them look alike).

“I texted Magnus telling him I am busy”. Alec shrugged.

“Oh no, please tell me you didn’t turn Magnus down because of me?” asked Izzy, a sad tone of her voice.

“No, it is not your fault and besides I can’t leave when I have no idea where Jace or Clary are. Now lay down and rest, call me if you need anything, okay?” Alec said standing up and helping his sister lay down.

“But Alec you must go with Magnus, please” Isabelle protested, but Alec ignored her.

“Good night, Izzy, ” Alec said before leaving the room, and right now he thanked Izzy was not awake enough or she would keep insisting.

Magnus did not hear a word from Alec the day after their date, he tried calling several times but the tall boy did not answer. Insecurities crept upon Magnus ‘what if he did not enjoy the date?’, ‘what if he was not interested in me and he only dated me out of pity?’ Magnus didn’t know where those insecurities were coming from. He shook them away as nonsenses, probably he was busy, probably he lost his phone or probably he doesn’t like clubbing. Yeah it was probably that, Alec doesn’t seem the clubbing type.

He took his time preparing himself anyway, he will try to contact Alec later, his thoughts were interrupted when he received a message, he took his phone excitedly thinking it was probably Alec but was replaced by a disappointed pout when he saw it was Jem.

From Jem:

20:16

Magnus, I don’t know why I agreed to go out with you guys. I have nothing nice to wear ☹

Magnus chuckled, he knew Jem rarely cared about his personal appearance, even if he was a pseudo gay. Everybody knew he was gay except Jem himself, he was in Magnus’ opinion way too innocent for this era, the fact that his family is the conservative Asiatic type didn’t help him much either.

To Jem:

20:18

I know you don’t, why don’t you come to my house so I can help you.

From Jem:

20:19

Ok, I’ll be there in 15.

To Jem:

Sure honey.

Magnus chuckled at his own nickname because he knew in the other end of the line the shy boy was blushing madly. As promised Jem arrived fifteen minutes later, Magnus was already ready in time to work on his friend.

“Hey Mags, your dad let me in… you look great by the way” Jem greeted him with his signature smile and looking authentically impressed by Magnus’ looks, the shorter was wearing a pair of tight leather pants with a silk loose red shirt with first three buttons open displaying his tan hairless chest, his hair was styled up and his makeup made his sharp features stand up.

“Don’t worry dear, you will look even better than me once I’m done with you” Magnus smirked and looked at what his friend was wearing, some ripped blue jeans and beige long-sleeved shirt three sizes too big for his thin body. Magnus heaved a sighed and began working.

“Here try this on” the shorter handed the other some clothes but before he could take them Magnus snatched them away “But first, tell me why are you so worried about looking good, when you never pay attention to it before?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“I…I don’t know, I just want to look good, I… are you going to help me or not?” Jem protested his ears turning red.

“Of course, I was just curious” Magnus smirked when the gray-haired boy entered the bathroom with the clothes at hand. He knew Jem has a crush on Will, a crush both are oblivious about but he made his personal challenge to bring both his friends together even if he still didn’t know if Will likes Jem in that way or not.

“Magnus, I don’t think this will work” Jem complained coming out of the bathroom wearing Magnus’ clothes.

The Burnet looked down to see that the black skinny jeans were too short to cover Jem's ankles ‘Damn lanky boy’.

“Don’t worry, dear… here use these” Magnus handed him a pair of combat boots to cover the skin the pants couldn’t. Then he proceeded to put some makeup on him, not as much as himself, but something subtle.

“there, you look gorgeous I bet one hundred you’ll get laid tonight, ” Magnus said proudly while Jem was stunned looking at his own reflection in the mirror. Even he had to admit he looked good. The skinny jeans made his legs look thicker than they normally do in his baggy jeans, the loose black shirt and purple jacket deceived his scrawny torso and arms, the black kohl under his eyes contracted really good with his pale skin and the way Magnus styled his hair made it look sexy, he has never thought his ugly grey hair could ever look good but it did.

“So, what do you think?” Magnus asked when the tall one didn’t say anything.

“Wow” Was all he could say at first “Thank you, Magnus, I look great” he turned around to hug the shorter man.

“Of course, you do, you are beautiful my dear, I just accentuated it” Magnus felt incredulous by the fact that someone as pretty as Jem has so many insecurities.

It was about nine thirty when they arrived at the club, Will was already there waiting impatiently for them.

“Finally! it was about time you show up, I have been waiting for half an hour… Wow, Jem!... you look… different” Will stopped complaining when he eyed what Jem was wearing, “Shall we get in line?” he cleared his throat and guided the way to the entrance.

Magnus rolled his eyes at his friend’s stubbornness but high fived himself for making feel nervous with Jem’s killer looks.

Once inside they felt the vibe with the loud music and the colorful lights. “go find a table, I will get us some drinks” Will shout and moved to the bar, Magnus and Jem did as told and headed to find a spot where Will reached them with their drinks. Magnus was already feeling the vibe, dancing along to the music, when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a message from Alec.

From pretty boy

21:42

Hi Magnus, I’m sorry but I will not be able to go out with you tonight, my sister is sick and I need to take care of her.

Magnus felt relieved, all his previous insecurities immediately disappeared, he was right, Alec was just busy. He was about to answer the text when Will pulled him and Jem to the dance floor. He shoved his phone back in his pocket before it could get lost in the crowd suddenly forgetting the text to join the party.

Alec was in the ops center working when Jace and Clary arrived, agitated and dirty but fortunately unharmed, the older shadowhunter let out a relieved sigh.

“Where have you been the entire day?” he asked now annoyed.

“Alec, we found Valentine” Jace stated.

“What?”

“He had an angel captured” Clary explained.

“What? How did you find him?” Alec frowned, all of this was too shocking to assimilate.

“Clary has angel blood, so he could hear the angel cries and that guided us to his and to Valentine” Jace continued with the story and how Valentine plans to raise Raziel to clean the world from all the downworlders, about the vision the angel gave them.

Alec was processing all the new information, he got startled when a new text message arrived he opened his phone to see it was a message from Magnus, without hesitating he opened it his eyes widening when he read it, without taking a minute to explain himself he left Jace and Clary standing there looking at him confused while he ran out the Institute to find Magnus.

From Magnus 2:

22:34

Don’t worry dear, I understand. But in case you change your mind we are at a club named Pandemonium if you would like to join us. By the way, I hope your sister gets better soon.

The message was clear, Magnus was okay, it was the fact that he and his friends were at the Pandemonium, a place full of demons and downworlders that got him worried.

Magnus left his friend on the dance floor when he saw a man with blue skin and a woman with pointy ears dancing, he shook his head and decided he already had enough alcohol and headed to the bathroom to clear his mind, he exited the bathroom once he sent the message to Alec.

On his way, back to his friends he continued seeing people with colorful skin, pointy ears, long fangs, gills and even scales, ‘There has to be something in the air’ he thought and kept walking until he reached Jem who was now alone in the middle of the crowd.

“Hey, where is Will?” Magnus asked still feeling tipsy.

“Right there” Jem pointed with his chin toward the place Will was dancing with a blonde curvy girl if that could be called dancing. The girl was shamelessly grinding on Will’s body he could even see the bulge in his friend’s pants, then the girl dared to kiss Will on the lips and instead of pulling away the later groped the girl’s ass enjoying it way too much. Seeing this Jem turned away and stormed away from the crowd. Magnus felt bad for his friend and decided to follow him but he lost sight of him, the most he walked the blurriest his vision became and the dizzier he felt but he was determined to find Jem. 

Suddenly he felt an arm snaking around his slender waist and pulling him against a hard body.

“Hey pretty thing, where are you going?” a thick voice said in his ear and the next thing he knew was that he was being dragged out of the club through the back door, he felt immediately the chilling air, bringing clarity to his mind and snapped away of the other person, but this was too strong almost inhuman and only tightened his hold around his waist pinning him against the wall of the alley almost smashing the wall with his face but he managed to reduce the impact with his hands.

“What do you want?” Magnus tried once again to push the stranger away, failing miserably.

“Stay still honey, I wouldn’t want to harm that beautiful face of yours. I have been watching you the whole night, it was easy to spill some drugs on your drink” The stranger breathed in Magnus’ neck making feel sick.

“Stop it! Let me go!” Magnus kept fighting but his mind was feeling sleepy again.

“Don't worry baby, I promise it will feel good you will ask for more when I’m finished with you” The stranger ground his hard bulge against his victim’s bum making the shorter whimper and shy way.

“You are so alluring, baby, your blood smells exquisite, your tiny body feels so good against mine and I’m sure your voice will sound so arousing begging for more, I want to taste all of you” the tall man moved one of his hands between Magnus’s legs caressing his tight, the other still on his hips keeping him immobile against the wall, is tongue sucking his neck and his earlobe.

“No! please, stop!” Magnus was shaking and crying, scared, disgusted and defenseless against the drugs numbing his body. “Help!” he tried shouting but it came too soft for someone to hear.

Alexander arrived at the club as fast as he could, there was a multitude of people in there, he could not see his boyfriend anywhere, he tried calling his phone but he didn’t answer and he began getting worried he walked around the place desperately pushing people away from his way if necessary and felt relieved when he saw Jem, one of Magnus’ friends.

“Jem!” Alec approached him looking around in hopes Magnus was with him.

“Alec, I thought you wouldn’t come” Jem was surprised to see him.

“Where is Magnus?” He didn’t have time to chat he needed to know his boyfriend was fine.

“I don’t know, I have not seen him in a while, he’s probably outside he said he was feeling dizzy”

Alec didn’t wait to thank him, he rushed outside the building, at first, he could see nothing, the back side of the building was too dark, but he could hear noises coming from further in the alley so he activated his night vision rune and walked towards the noises. He stopped his tracks when he found the source of said noises, it was a person being pinned to the wall by a vampire probably his dinner. But his blood froze when he realized it was no just a random person, it was Magnus who was crying for help, the vampire at his back had a hand in his crotch while he was grinding his own against Magnus’ ass and long fangs nibbling over tender skin.

Alec saw red at how suddenly Magnus body went limp in the vampire’s arms completely unconscious, “Ahh, so perfect” The vampire smirked, he was about to bite the exposed neck of his victim when an arrow hit him on his side, quickly he released the boy letting him fall to the ground in order to protect himself, he felt terror when he noticed his attacker was a shadowhunter. The young Nephilim launched at him Seraph blade in hand blinded by anger, the vampire tried to defend himself but the shadowhunter was beating him, so he escaped while he could with his vampire speed leaving a furious Nephilim behind.

Alec was breathing heavily his blood was boiling, he ached to follow that bastard and kill him with his bare hands but he remembered Magnus was lying on the ground unconscious and has to check if he was wounded.

He kneeled beside Magnus’ still form, leaving his weapons behind he held his lover in his arms. “Magnus?” he couldn’t control the tear rolling over his cheek, the current scene bringing back a bad memory almost like a Déjà vu. He was so immerse looking at his lover’s face he did not feel a person approaching until this kneeled in front of him.

“Magnus!” Jem looked worriedly at his friend in Alec’s arms and he sighed when he noticed he was still breathing, “He must be drugged, he will be okay” Jem had the urge to assure the tensed shadowhunter.

“I’ll take him home” Jem only nodded while Alec raised Magnus in his arms.

“Please, take care of him” He pleaded de black-haired man, who could only nod.

But to be honest Alec wasn’t sure anymore if he was able to protect Magnus anymore, this is the second time he has to carry him in his arms unconscious and it frustrated him a lot.

Asmodeus let them into their house as soon as he opened the door, Alec explained to him what happened and he could see the demon’s face contort in anger, the same anger he felt when he saw that vampire violating his Magnus. Carefully he placed Magnus over his bed, taking off his boots he laid beside him, holding him tight against his chest. He wished he could stay like that forever, with his love close and safe between his arms.

He looked at Magnus’ face, so peaceful and vulnerable without the knowledge worth of centuries to protect him from the world he knows nothing anymore and with just a young Nephilim and an old lazy demon to protect him. He kissed his forehead before falling asleep with the promise of protecting him from the world that has given him nothing but agony.


	10. There for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is oblivious, Alec gets hurt, Magnus discovers things he shouldn't and Valentine gets the Soul Sword.

Magnus woke up with a terrible headache and dry mouth, but strangely warm and comfortable, slowly opening his eyes he winced when his eyes met the sun lights pouring through his window. Looking around he recognized his room ‘When did I arrive here?’ he thought.

Trying to sit he felt the burden of a weight pressing against his abdomen, when he turned to his side he found Alec sleeping soundly beside him with his arm resting on him. His eyes widened in shock ‘why is Alec here?’ ‘What happened yesterday?’ he tried to remember the night events, but nothing came to his mind.

Alec woke up when he felt Magnus moving, opening his eyes he found a very confused Magnus staring at him strangely.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Alec’s voice was thick with sleep and he had the most adorable bed head, Magnus had a hard time trying not to cringe at the Nephilim’s appearance, he had to find out what happened last night.

“My head is killing me but besides that, I’m fine” Magnus sat on the bed, Alec did the same. “Mind telling me, why did I wake up to find a gorgeous man sleeping beside me? not that I’m complaining, but I prefer to wait after the fourth date for such intimacies” He smirked when Alec began to scratch his nape nervously.

“Wait, you don’t remember what happened last night?” Alec looked at him confused and somewhat concerned.

“I’m afraid I don’t. The last thing I remember is chasing Jem around the club… then there is nothing” Magnus looked lost at the wall in front of him, while Alec looked at him concerned ‘Shall I tell him what happened?’.

“Magnus, you got drugged, fortunately, I found you before something bad could happen”. The former-warlock was shocked to hear that.

“What?” Magnus tried to look at the other’s face trying to find some lie, but Alec’s face gave away nothing of that.

“When you sent me, the message telling me where you were, I got worried because I know what kind of place is that, so I came to warn you only to find you unconscious outside the building, so I brought you back home, sorry if I spent the night here, but I was really worried for you” Alec explained trying to ease the tears forming in his lover’s eyes.

Magnus launched over Alec, burying his face in his chest letting soft cries out. Alec was surprised but gladly held his lover closer, patting his back and kissing the top of his head, trying to calm the overwhelmed boy. After all, that’s what Magnus is now, just a boy.

“Why would someone do something like that?” he asked between sobs, “ I don’t know” Alec didn’t like lying to Magnus but he told himself it was the best to protect him.

“Shit!” Magnus jumped from his position startling Alec, “what happened?”.

“I slept with the lenses on, it’s a miracle they didn’t move,” the former-warlock said standing up from the bed and heading to the adjacent bathroom, “Please wait downstairs I’ll be there for a minute” He shouted from the other side of the door.

Alec, although confused did as told. Putting his boots and jacket on, he went down stairs to find Asmodeus drinking coffee while reading the newspaper. The scene was so normal it almost freaked Alec.

“Good morning young Nephilim, coffee?” Alec nodded and sat in front of the demon.

“How is Maggie?” Asmodeus asked after making a cup of coffee appear in front of Alec.

“He is puzzled, I guess. He does not remember what happened last night” he answered giving a tentative sip to his cup.

“That’s for the best, he doesn’t need a trauma of that kind. Where is he now?” Asmodeus set the newspaper aside only to make two plates of breakfast appear in front of them. “Please, be my guest”.

“Thank you, he’s in the bathroom fixing his lenses. I didn’t even know he wore lenses” the Nephilim shook his head confused while cutting a pancake.

“He insists on wearing them to hide his golden eyes” Alec almost choked on his food.

“What? He still has his cat eyes? I thought he lost them when… you know”.

“He certainly didn’t, they are a part of him after all?” Asmodeus explained, just in time to see Magnus come down wearing fresh clothes and bare faced.

“Hey you two, I see you already met each other” Magnus joined them at the table, sitting beside Alec.

“Sure, I was just thanking your friend here, for bringing you back home safely. Wasted, but safely. That’s a progress” Asmodeus stood up to serve his son his breakfast along with a cup of water and an aspirin.

“Thanks, dad” Magnus gladly took the painkiller “and thank you, Alexander, I do not know what would have happened if you had not arrived” he smiled at the man beside him, which returned the gesture kindly.

“That’s why there is a limit age for consuming alcohol, mister adult” Asmodeus scolded before sipping his coffee. To which Magnus only rolled his eyes and Alec giggled.

 

 

 

Days after that night, Alec was still coping with his slowly recovering sister, his slightly traumatized boyfriend-to-be and Valentine trying to steal the soul sword.

He was beyond tired and stressed to the point he began considering asking to be de-runed just to live a peaceful and normal life along Magnus. Of course, he shook the thought aside as soon as it appeared. He would never abandon his family no matter how hard it gets.

Finally, after making sure Izzy was asleep, Jace was in the safety of the Institute and Magnus was at home he set himself to sleep after two, almost three sleepless days when the alarm of the Institute went off.

“You must be kidding me” who said his life was easy? He obliged himself to head to the ops center where the rest of the Nephilim were gathering, with the head of the Institute in the middle.

“Valentine is trying to enter the city of bones, he is looking for the soul sword. I want a group protecting the city and the rest protecting the Institute. We can’t let him get the sword. Understood!”. Aldertree ordered and everybody abided.

Alec was sent to protect the city, he was reluctant to leave Izzy alone but thankfully Jace stood behind to protect the Institute and with it his sister.

To their surprise, there were more circle members, forsaken and demons alike trying to invade the city of bones. Too many to control, too many to stop and too many to win. The Nephilim lost too many people, they had to withdraw or they would have lost much more.

Alec managed to escape, he must be living but his spirit was almost dead. He has several injuries on his body none lethal but all of them painful and draining, he was beyond exhausted the stamina rune already wasted, his morale was underground along with his fellow warriors who died today and to top it all. Valentine managed to get the Soul Sword.

He survived, he knew he had to get safe but for some reason, his body ended up leading him to Magnus’ former loft. Opening it he immediately felt safe, but it was lacking the comfort only Magnus can give. Without questioning his own actions he found himself calling the former-warlock.

“Hello?” Magnus answered sleepily on the other end it was past four in the morning after all.

“Magnus…” Alec managed to say, his voice was unsteady and hoarse. It made Magnus get worried.

“Alexander? Are you alright darling?” the mundane asked worriedly. Alec said nothing only listening to Magnus’ voice was enough to soothe his aching mind.

“Alexander?!” Magnus urged when the other didn’t answer.

“I’m in Brooklyn, gold street number 1004… I need you please” Alec managed to say before his phone slipped from his hand where he had no longer strength to even keep his eyes open, much less to think what he had done. He just asked Magnus for help.

 

 

 

Magnus was completely scared after the call he received from Alec, the man sounded worried and probably in pain. Not even bothering to fix his hair, he just placed a pair of orange flip flops and a sweat shirt and called for an Uber. He knew his father would take hours in waking up and he needed to find Alec now.

Making his way to the address Alec gave him, he couldn’t stop thinking in the worst scenarios, so he hurried the driver to go faster.

Once in the address, he climbed the stairs of the building as fast as his flip flops allowed him, outside the 1004 apartment he knocked desperately.

“Alexander! It’s me Magnus!” he banged louder, not giving a damn about the neighbors.

After several minutes without an answer he tried opening the door, to his surprise it was open. He stepped inside just hoping it wasn’t a sick joke.

The place was dark, the only light coming from what appeared to be the balcony. “Alexander?” He made his way inside carefully turning the light of the living room on.

 

He gasped when he realized what was in front of him. On the couch was Alec lying unconscious, his body covered in blood and dirt, his clothes ragged. He hurriedly approached to his side.

“Alexander?...Alexander Wake up!” He tried to control his panic to check his pulse, fortunately, there was one. He heaved a sigh of relief when he noticed there was something on the floor beside him. A sword, a long silver sword with drawings similar to Alec’s tattoos, besides it was a beautiful black bow and on Alec’s back was a quiver and a lot of knives attached to his body. “What is going on?”

To say Magnus was confused was an understatement, but he had no time for questions, he had to help Alec the best he can or he could die. He understood calling an ambulance wasn’t an option in this situation.

He began removing the quiver from Alec’s back, along with the rest of the weapons and the clothes covering his upper body.

The look of the bleeding wounds managed to distract him from the sight of Alec’s naked torso. The wounds were deep but not lethal, he concluded.

He moved around the loft trying to find an aid kit, surprisingly he had no problem in finding everything he needed to heal Alec. It was like if he had already been there before.

He cleaned the deepest wounds as best as he could before sterilizing a needle to proceed to stitch. He had no memory of doing this before, but for some odd reason, he had no trouble in aiding the wounded man. He had a hard time trying to cover Alec’s torso with a gauze, but he managed to do it carefully in the end. Now he only had to lower his fever.

Gathering a bowl with water and even more towels he began to gently wet Alec’s face and chest. “What the hell happened to you?” He whispered worriedly, appreciating the unconscious man’s face. He looked so troubled even in his sleeping Magnus’ only wish was to take that suffering away.

He has only met the raven haired man for a week but he already felt a connection he has never felt with anyone before. For some odd reason, he felt like he could give his life for the unconscious man. And that scared him a lot, given how little he knew about him.

 

 

 

 

Alec woke up feeling heavy, and sore, his limbs felt like burning, opening his eyes he blinked a couple times to get used to the light. Once he was aware of his surroundings he noticed he was lying on Magnus’ couch. He remembers faintly coming here, but he cannot remember how he got his wounds stitched or how a wet towel ended in his forehead.

He suddenly heard footsteps approaching from the kitchen, he was about to stand up and pick his blade from the coffee table where all his weapons were lying when he noticed who that person was.

Standing in the doorway holding a bowl with water was a flabbergasted Magnus Bane, who hurriedly approached the wounded man when he noticed this was awake.

“Alexander! You are awake!... how are you feeling?” asked Magnus placing the bowl he was holding on the floor beside him where he crouched in front of Alec.

“Magnus? What are you doing here?” Alec was beyond confused by the mundane’s presence. He tried to sit but Magnus pushed him back to the couch.

“You called me, dummy, now take it easy, you have several injuries. I need to check them so please stay still” Magnus tried to check one of Alec’s injuries but this ignored his words and sat on the couch.

“There’s no need for that, hand me my stele, please” Magnus looked at him sulking for being disobeyed “Your what?” he asked not understanding what he was referring to.

“The silver stick on the table” he pointed to said the thing and Magnus handed it to him, still crouching in front of Alec in case this would need his help.

Magnus looked curiously as the silver stick began glowing when Alec passed over one of his tattoos. To his utter surprise said tattoo began glowing as well, Alec heaved a sigh when out of nowhere his wounds began to heal by themselves.

The scene made Magnus lose balance and fell over his butt knocking the bowl down. The teenager looked shocked, to say the least, he opened his mouth to ask something but he couldn’t find the words yet.

Alec looked at his lover while taking the blood stained gauze off his torso, revealing flawless skin, leaving no trace of the wounds Magnus stitched.

“What are you?” Magnus asked with a frown, not even minding by the water on the floor.

“I can’t tell you now, but I have to take you back home” Alec stood up and leaned to hold Magnus’ arm and help him stand.

“Wait, wait … wait a second. First, you asked me to come here in the middle of the night just to find you passed out with a lot of blood and weapons around you. Then you freaked the shit out of me with that magic trick you just did. So, I think I deserve an explanation” Magnus yanked his hand away and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

“I know you deserve an explanation, and I’ll give you one. But right now, I have to take you to a safe place, so please let’s go” Alec wanted nothing but ease Magnus’ worries because only he could sense the danger they were running at staying there, without the warlock’s wards to protect them.

“A safe place? What are you talking about? Alexander, what’s happening? Why do you carry so many weapons” Magnus was desperate for answers while watching the shadowhunter putting on his shirt and jacket along with all his weapons?

“Come, Magnus, we are not safe here” He extended his hand to reach for Magnus’ but this one yanked it away.

“I am not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on?” the short man stubbornly backed away from the shadowhunter, Magnus let out a gasp when the taller approached him to lift him over his shoulder and left the loft towards Magnus’ house with Alec’s speed rune activated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for neglecting this work, I had a hard time trying to figure out how to continue with it. but it seems that I have a plan now.   
> I hope you like it, please comment.


	11. 180°

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon fight, Asmodeus is angry and some moving.

Magnus was struggling over Alec’s shoulder, trying to release himself from his grip but he was getting dizzy for the speed they were traveling with. They got to a sudden halt, giving the young human a new wave of nausea.

Alec let him down gently, he immediately felt the cold ground with his bare feet, he probably lost his flip flops with the harsh trip. Looking around he noticed they were not at his house yet, instead, they were in a park, strangely empty except for them.

“Where are we?” asked a still dizzy Manus. Alec took a second to inspect his lover’s state. Apart from the fact that he was completely barefooted and nauseous he looked fine.

“I sensed something, we are probably being followed” Alec answered, his behavior changing drastically from the caring boy to the stoic hunter. Taking Magnus out of guard.

“Followed by whom?” Alec had to shush his noisy companion. But it was too late, two shax demons emerged out of nowhere immediately launching at them followed by another bunch.

Magnus screamed at the sight of those horrendous creatures, too petrified to react when Alec pushed him away to place himself in front of him. He ended up falling to the ground while watching Alec receive the first demon with a strike of his blade.

On the other side Alec was trying to focus on killing the demons constantly attacking him, he had no time to check on Magnus or to count how many beasts were in the place. “Run!!” He managed to shout while getting rid of another monster.

Magnus did as told, hiding behind a tree. But even if he was terrified and had no idea what was going on he didn’t like standing back while watching Alec struggling with all those creatures. He felt an itch to do something, to help.

Alec felt relief when he saw there was only one demon left; with ease, he beheaded it with his seraph blade. What he didn’t expect was a remaining one about to attack him from behind with its claws, he had no time to react and he could almost feel those claws ripping his flesh. But instead, the demon was shoved to the side this time Alec lost no time in stabbing his blade on the creature’s face.

Alec was surprised to find Magnus shakingly holding a thick wooden stick while looking at the creature in the ground disintegrate.

The shadowhunter sheathed his blade before approaching the terrified boy. Gently he took the stick away from his hands, tossing it aside and tenderly pulled the shaking form to his chest enveloping him lovingly in his arms when Magnus began to cry on Alec’s shirt.

The young Nephilim only let the shorter boy cry, while caressing his back and hair soothingly, “Shh, it’s okay, you are safe now… it’s over” he kissed Magnus’ head when his sobs began to quiet down.

“What were those things?” Magnus asked between sobs, now looking at Alec’s face for an answer.

“Those were demons, they were following us” He looked sadly at Magnus’ tearful face, whipping some tears with his thumb smearing his face with dirt in the process, he hated seeing his lover cry.

“Please… I want to go home” The teenager pleaded, tired of all the things he saw today.

“Of course, get up” Alec turned around to offer him his back to ride.

“No, I don’t want to travel like that never again” Magnus pouted loathing the thought of having to experience that again.

“I’ll go slowly this time, I promise. Besides, I don’t think you want to walk through the streets barefooted. Do you?” Alec smirked when Magnus looked at his naked feet shyly.

“That’s not funny, I lost my flip flops because of you” the shorter boy sulked while jumping over Alec’s back who caught him gladly and began walking the rest of the way to Magnus’ house.

“This is how you got hurt last night?” Magnus broke the silence after a while.

“Yeah, kind of” Alec answered, glad to hear Magnus wasn’t avoiding him.

“You are not the boring student you told you were after all, are you?” Magnus said resting his head on Alec’s shoulder, tiredness slowly taking over him.

“I guess not” Alec chuckled at Magnus gesture, “Magnus?” the boy hummed in response. “Thank you for saving my life” the shadowhunter sighed when he noticed the boy on his back has already fallen asleep.

When they arrived Magnus’ place, this was still sleeping over his shoulder and Asmodeus received them with a frown.

“Why is it that every time I open the door is to find you bringing my son unconscious?” the demon crossed his arms over his chest and let them in.

“He is not unconscious, he fell asleep on the way” Alec defended while heading to Magnus’ room where he placed him carefully before joining his father downstairs.

“What happened this time?” Asmodeus looked at the shadowhunter, ready to scold him. Slowly Alec approached where the other was standing.

“Magnus found out” The Nephilim began, scratching his nape nervously “ …about the shadow world”.

“What?!, How!” Asmodeus looked angry, to say the least.

“We met with a group of demons on our way here and he saw them, and saw me killing them” Alec explained leaning on the wall for comfort “But that’s not it” The demon frowned at his words expectantly “They were following us. I’m not sure if they were following me or Magnus, either way, Magnus is no longer safe. If a word arrives in Valentine about Magnus’ whereabouts and his relationship with you he’ll come get him” The young man was worried about the situation they were facing, and it was all his fault. If he hasn’t call Magnus last night, none of this would be happening.

“There is no need to worry yet, demons submit for me and if you killed them then there is no way Valentine can find out about Magnus” Asmodeus tried to bring a little bit of hope.

“These demons were working for Valentine, he is controlling them with the mortal cup” Alec shook his head to that theory.

“Then there is no other option… I’ll have to take Magnus far away” Asmodeus growled, passing his fingers through his hair angrily.

“Take him? Where?” Alec looked at him terrified, he just recovered his love, and there is no way he will lose him again.

“Whatever it takes, as long as Valentine can’t find us”.

“You know nothing can stop Valentine from getting what he wants, he is everywhere”

“Then what do you suggest Shadowhunter? As far as I know, we were completely fine until you decided to return to my son’s life”

“I know, and I’m sorry but taking Magnus away won’t help at all” Alec knew he was being selfish, but he couldn’t bear the thought of losing his beloved one once again.

“I am taking my son where nobody can find him, end of discussion”

“No!” Magnus entered, firmly opposing to his father’s command.

“How long have you been hearing?” Asmodeus scolded his obtrusive son.

“Long enough and I say I deny going away. Probably I don’t understand a thing about what’s going on but I know for certain that if there are more things like that out there. Then I want to stay and help Alec get rid of them” Alec looked at his boyfriend proudly, his speech reminding him so much of his warlock self.

“The best option is to unlink you from Magnus that way they won’t know he is your son” Alec offered Magnus a comforting smile when this looked confused for his words.

“That way he would get even more involved in this war, and I won’t be able to protect him” Asmodeus rebutted.

“Don’t you see, he never stopped being involved? As long as he continues to be Magnus Bane he will always be in danger” Magnus was looking from his father to the raven haired man not getting most of the words they were saying.

Magnus didn’t know what he was getting into but he felt deep inside of him his place was beside Alec, and the idea of hiding and running away from God knows what didn’t fit him.

“Very well Shadowhunter, you win. But first, let me talk with my son, we have a lot of things to discuss” Asmodeus sighed in resignation and Alec nodded leaving the house to give them space.

He would do anything in his hands to protect Magnus, he failed him once but he wasn’t going to let that happen again.

Next day Alec received a fire message from Asmodeus telling him to meet them at Magnus’ loft in 12 hours. Alec spent all that time preparing the loft to receive Magnus and make him feel comfortable.

He and his siblings along with Clary and Simon were packing all the things related to the shadow world in the storage room. Trying to make the place look as mundane as possible.

“I can’t understand how is bringing Magnus here safer than letting his demon father take him?” Simon asked while carefully packing some vials in a box, “Ok, forget it that sounded weird”.

“He’s safer where I can take care of him” Alec answered, focused on his own task. Not minding the weird looks he received from the others.

“What Alec wants to say is that, if The circle members find out Magnus is alive and living with a greater demon, it won’t take long to link them as father and son and they won’t hesitate in harming Magnus in order to control Asmodeus” Izzy explained for her brother.

“Instead if we separate them, they won’t know what Magnus means to Asmodeus and they won’t show interest in a simple mundane” Jace completed, Alec has already explained his plan to Izzy and him but he felt right now his parabatai was too stressed to explain it again to Clary and Simon.

“Very well, that sounds good to me” Simon shrugged his shoulders and continued his task.

“Wait, but what are you going to do with Magnus living here? Are you staying with him? What about the Institute? What about us?” Clary asked concerned, if Alec got all his focus on Magnus the Institute will get vulnerable without one of its best warriors and they needed him to stop Valentine.

Alec ignored her, preferring to continue packing than wasting his time discussing with the red head, she wasn’t to his liking yet anyways. “He will stay here with Magnus” Jace answered for him instead.

“But we need you, Alec, we still have to stop Valentine from activating the Soul Sword. You can’t neglect your duties with your people” Clary began chasing Alec to make him see reason.

“I am not neglecting my people. Yes, I will be staying here but that doesn’t mean I will stop working on catching Valentine, do you think I don’t want this war to end? It is the reason I have to separate Magnus from his father and a normal life, to begin with,” Alec raised his voice, he was stressed and he was running out of time, he didn’t have time to list the kid’s stupid accusations. “But I don’t plan on leaving the man I love alone to cope with the world he knows nothing about anymore” He didn’t notice he began raising his voice until Jace began approaching him slowly, trying to protect the redhead. But he stopped himself and taking a deep breath he proceeded to do his job, ignoring all the stares from the others.

It took them a while but they managed to make the loft suitable for a teenager mundane just in time.

“Alec,?” Clary approached the tall man who was currently preparing dinner at the kitchen “I want to apologize, what you said is right I know how terrifying is to find out everything you think you knew was wrong and if it wasn’t for you guys I would have gone mad, so stay with Magnus he’ll need you” Clary looked at Alec’s eyes, understandingly.

“I accept your apology, and I believe I owe you one as well… I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I’m sorry” Alec offered a small but sincere smile to the girl who took it gratefully. Clary opened her mouth to say something else when doorbell rang, taking their attention.

Everyone gathered at the living room while Alec went to open the door, letting Asmodeus in followed by a crestfallen Magnus holding a suitcase.

“Please come in” He gestured them to enter offering Magnus a reassuring smile who returned a shy one.

“Very well Shadowhunter, my son kept insisting in staying with you even after I explained everything to him. So I think there is no other option, I’m thrusting my son’s life in your hands. If something happens to him again, there will be no angel to save you from the realm of Edom, you understand?” Asmodeus voice was threatening, leaving no room for jokes.

“Don’t worry I’ll give my life if necessary to make sure nothing happens to him” Alec answered without hesitation.

“Excuse me but I am still here and you are making no sense at all” Magnus cleared his throat and complained about how dramatic the two men were acting.

“I’m leaving now, please be careful and stay away from trouble” Asmodeus patted his son’s shoulder, the scary demon replaced by a caring father.

“Please take care dad, I love you” Magnus hung from his father’s neck in a big hug, the greater demon embraced his son back “I love you too kiddo” with the last kiss on his head he let him go.

“I’ll place wars around the place along with other protective spells, to make sure nobody can find him. Goodbye” Asmodeus said before leaving the loft.

“Come on Magnus, I know you have already been here but I’ll show you the place and your room” Alec invited warmly, helping the boy with his suitcase.

“Don’t worry, I can do it myself” Magnus tried to take his suitcase back but the taller insisted. Entering the living room Magnus noticed they were not alone, there were four people he didn’t know.

“Magnus! So glad to see you again!” Simon said excitedly startling the new comer.

“Do I know you?” the Asian boy looked at the nerdy looking one confused.

“Oh, right I’m Simon. Nice to meet you” He extended his hand to greet the other who reluctantly accepted it.

On the back Alec was rolling his eyes before stepping to introduce the rest “Magnus, these are my friends. This is Izzy my sister, Clary a friend, Simon Clary’s friend” each said hello except, “Hey! I thought I was your friend” Simon protested, but was ignored.

“And I am Jace, Alec’s brother, nice to meet you” the blonde shook Magnus’ hand.

“Wait, I think I know you. But I don’t remember how” Everybody looked confused at his words except Jace.

“Well I think I can explain that. I kind of knocked you down at school during a demon hunt, sorry for that” Jace explained, scratching his head.

“Oh yeah I remember now” Magnus chuckled “Nice to meet you all, although if what my father told me is true I already knew you, sorry if I cannot remember any of you. Not even Alec” the mundane said sadly.

“There is nothing to apologize for, none of this is your fault” Izzy gave him a side hug to comfort him, but her words made Jace feel guilty and hurt ‘It is my fault you can’t remember anything’ the blond thought “Let’s get Magnus settle first then we can have dinner” Alec felt his parabatai’s discomfort and decided to change the atmosphere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, please leave some comments below.


	12. Bridge

After dinner everybody left, leaving Alec and Magnus alone in the loft or more like Alec trying to find Magnus in the loft. To his relief he found him sitting alone in the terrace looking at the night sky hugging his legs to his chest, to Alec he looked so small and vulnerable he wanted nothing but to assure him he was not alone.

“Hey,” said the taller announcing his presence, slowly approaching the couch the other was sitting at.

“Hey” Magnus turned to return a polite smile, moving himself to let the other take a seat beside him.

“The others left already, so I thought you would like a drink or two?” Alec noticed the mood Magnus has been since he arrived and tried to lift it with something he knew the other would enjoy.

 “You know I’m nineteen right? I am not supposed to drink alcohol” Magnus chuckled thinking the shadowhunter was only joking but It changed when he noticed the conflicted expression the other had “ … Or at least I thought I was, but according to my father, I am over four hundred years old” Magnus stated passing his hand through his hair frustratingly.

Alec didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know how much Asmodeus has told him or if he was allowed to talk about certain things or not.

“I am so sorry for being a burden, for being so weak. I know all of you are doing your best to help me” Magnus resumed talking when he noticed the hurt in Alec’s face “…is just that this is so overwhelming.” He stopped when his voice began to crack and turned his face to the other side not wanting the other to see him struggling to keep his emotions at bay.

“Hey, I am not blaming you at all.” Alec gently cupped the shorter’s face in his palm to see his eyes. “You are anything but weak, I have known you for a few months now and you Magnus Bane are the strongest person I have ever met.” Magnus looked at him with glassy but thankful eyes. “Anyone in your situation would be feeling the way you are. Just yesterday you were living the normal and peaceful life you always deserved and now you learn it was all a lie. And I am sorry that I dragged you back to all this mess” This time Alec was the one avoiding Magnus’ eyes feeling ashamed.

“Alexander, none of this is your fault either, this is the way my life used to be and even if it’s all messed up and full of demons and crazy people then I prefer living it rather than living a lie, even more now that I have you by my side to guide me back to it” he gently placed his hand over Alec’s shoulder to show him he was alright. “ I decided to be here with you and the crazy people, and I feel no regret” the mundane finished with a warm smile.

Alec side hugged Magnus tightly to his chest and returned the smile pouring all his fondness in it, “I promise I’ll be there all the way of this madness with you” Magnus smiled and snuggled closer to the taller boy.

“Alexander?” Magnus broke the silence after a while.

“Mhh?”

“Could you teach me to fight, please?” he raised his face to look at the other’s reaction.

“Huh?” Alec was puzzled by the request.

“You know to defend myself, I don’t want to be a burden the whole time” Magnus looked at him pleadingly as if he thought Alec could ever say no to him.

“Of course I will teach you, but not because you are a burden, you will never be a burden to me nor to our friends, understand?” Alec lifted the other’s face with his finger when he tried to hide it.

“yes, thank you Alexander” Magnus was cut short of a word when the other said ‘our friends’. It made him feel warm to be included.

They remained there for awhile without saying anything until the cold became unbearable to stay outside.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec woke up abruptly in the middle of the night by some weird noises, it almost made him fall off the couch he was laying at. It took him a minute to clear his mind when he realized the noises were coming from Magnus’ room. He jumped from his place the moment he could clearly distinguish the noise of cries.

Worriedly he approached the source of the cries, fearing Magnus might be hurt. He released the air he didn’t know was holding the moment he opened the door and saw Magnus was out of danger, but the concern didn’t leave when he realized the Asian boy was thrashing around in his bed presumably, having a nightmare.

Moving slowly to the bed, he tried to be careful not to startle the dreaming boy, “Magnus” his voice came hoarse for sleep, but it was useless, the troubled boy kept crying and mumbling something Alec couldn’t understand.

_Magnus was standing in a place he didn’t know, surrounded by people he didn’t know and apparently fighting creatures he didn’t know. Looking at his hands there was a red light coming out of his fingers._

_He felt scared, he felt the energy emitting out of his fingertips an energy he didn’t know how to control, said energy was controlling him instead attacking the demons coming towards him until there was nothing left except for a single scorpion-like creature rapidly approaching a blonde figure from the back an before he could even register it, he began moving until the only thing he felt was a blinding pain coming out of his chest._

_The pain felt so real it felt like burning, his body couldn’t handle it. He fell to the ground he was going to die and he knew it, the darkness began consuming him when he heard the faint noise of his name being called getting stronger and dragging him further into darkness._

“Hey, Magnus…wake up, it’s okay” Alec tried once again this time cupping the other’s face but this shied away as soon as he felt it. Fearing he might trigger the nightmare even more he opted to keep his hands to himself instead.

“Magnus! Wake up, you are safe… wake up!” he tried again, this time louder, and it seemed to work, Magnus began to stir awake, “Hey, it’s okay… it’s okay, you are safe”.

Magnus woke up feeling extremely sad and scared, he soon relaxed when he felt a tender hand caressing his cheek and speaking soothing words. It was Alec who hugged him as soon as he tried to stand up. Magnus didn’t know what was happening, all he knew was that one moment he was feeling completely terrified and the next he felt safe and warm, he couldn’t help but cry in Alec’s chest by the overwhelming change of feelings.

“It’s okay Mags I am here, you are safe” Alec protectively hugged the shorter man closer to his chest not minding is this was leaving his shirt damp with tears and snot. He was concerned that probably Magnus was going through a lot more than he formerly thought.

They remained like that until Magnus could once again regain his composure. “I’m sorry, I ruined your shirt” Magnus sobbed looking apologetically at Alec’s torso.

“Don’t worry about that, are you better now?” Alec asked brushing the other’s bangs off his face, reaching to the bedside table to turn the lamp on, he looked tenderly at Magnus’ puffy eyes and snotty nose and wanting nothing more than kissing his pout away, he smiled lovingly when he was met with the golden eyes he loves so much.

Magnus nodded, ashamed he looked away when he noticed Alec was looking at his eyes, the real ones. But Alec stopped him by cupping his face and making him face him again.

“You never have to hide from me, never” he caressed Magnus’ cheek with his thumb, dawning in the deepness of those teary and shiny eyes, looking at him with such gratefulness.

“Are you sure you are okay? what was the nightmare about?” Magnus nodded once again, ignoring the second question. “it’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, but you know you can trust me right?” Alec gently lifted Magnus’ face so he could see directly in his eyes when this diverted it for the second time.

“I do, it’s not that, it’s just…” Magnus looked away yet again, still not used to show his eyes.

“Just what? Magnus, what’s wrong?” Alec took the other’s hand in his to demonstrate his support.

“I don’t remember what the dream was about” he confessed worried Alec wouldn’t believe him or worst he was going to judge him. It was amazing and terrifying at the same time how little time the taller has become someone important in Magnus’ life, so the opinion Alec had about him did care a lot.

Alec could feel the tension in Magnus’ form once he explained the situation, and he could see in his face the fear of being judged.

To Magnus’ surprise the other’s reaction was not the one he was expecting “It’s okay, I understand” said Alec, feeling Magnus relax under his touch.

They cuddled silently for a few minutes until Magnus gathered the courage to speak again, “Alec?”. Said man hummed in response still not letting go of the other’s hand.

“I know this might sound inappropriate, but… could you stay with me tonight…  please?” Magnus requested shyly looking at Alec’s face.

“Of course” the shadowhunter sincerely agreed with a kind smile feeling more than relieved, because he was feeling reluctant to leave the other alone.

“Thanks” Magnus resumed once they were both settled under the comforters facing each other without touching the other “For everything”.

“tell you what, go out with me in an official date then we will be settled” It was like the thousandth time Magnus thanked him but instead of giving the usual answer  Alec came out with a better idea.

“Sounds like fair” Magnus managed to say, thanking Alec didn’t mention his blushing.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun was beginning to appear in New York City, but the cold dark building didn’t let any light which only made it more terrifying and cliché for a den, but not on the lab area, there was always light coming from there.

Valentine was a very curious shadowhunter and he enjoyed hanging in his lab where he could experiment and invent for hours, everybody knew it was forbidden to bother him while he was working. Such was his annoyance when one of his men came barging into his sanctuary.

He looked at them unimpressed; he didn’t know if his men had something really important to say or if they were just stupid.

“Sr.! we found something!” a tall lanky man spoke first.

“This better be worth it” Valentine was still not impressed.

“Sr. we found it” the second man talked, a short and brunette one. “We found the greater demon Asmodeus lurking among the mortals, but not only that…”

“ He has a weakness.” Added the first man.

“A weakness you say?” Now Valentine was impressed. “what is it?... speak!” barked Valentine, his previous task long forgotten.

 **“** His son sr. apparently a boy with Asian features, probably a college student.” The brunette one answered, trying to hide his fear for the other man.

“A warlock?” asked Valentine linking the sound of it all.

“Actually a mundane, or so that’s what it seems.” The lanky man answered now less scared when he saw the tiniest of smiles on his boss face.

“Find him, and bring him to me” The circle member left as soon as their orders were given. “So The Prince of Hell has a child, it’s only polite I introduce myself”.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why the hell did I do this, this looks so weird” a frustrated Jem complained in front of the window of a store about his freshly dyed hair.

“My parents are going to kill me for sure” he continued walking through the street while talking to him.

“I should have consulted Magnus first, he would have known better… if only he could answer his damned phone” the boy was heading to the usual bar where he, Will and Magnus use to gather most weekends, he hates that place full of drunk people, with dirty walls and dusty chairs but it was the only place where they served alcohol to nineteen-year-old guys without making a single question, and Will sure loves to drink, so he kept insisting they met in that place.

Reaching the place he began to feel nervous not knowing why he stopped once again to stare at his reflection on a window to check if his hair was okay.

“Why are you acting like this, come on Jem they are just your friends, they won’t judge” he pushed himself to go inside.

The smell hit him as soon as he opened the door, it was disgusting but he obliged to go inside and find his friends. Still, his heart was beating rapidly on his chest.

Anger replaced the nervousness when after a while he found Will eating some girl’s face at the back of the bar, and in downed on him. He likes Will and not only as a friend but romantically, and it is not that he hasn’t seen the same scenario countless of times before but this time was different. Unconsciously Jam went through the trouble of dying his hair not because he wanted a change but because he wanted to impress Will and seeing him kissing an estranger fueled something within him.

“William” he shook the other’s boy shoulder.

Said boy looked kind of offended with whoever dared to interrupt him, but he relaxed when he noticed his friend “Jem! You are late”.

Jem rolled his eyes, the other was clearly drunk “where is Magnus?” he tried to ignore the girl who was still seeking Will’s attention.

“I dunno, but come meet my friend,” he said gesturing to the girl.

“You are unbearable” Jem was mad, he didn’t want to meet Will’s _friend,_ he wanted to go home and pity himself but it didn’t matter how angry he was, he could not leave Will in this condition, alone in a bar like that one.

“Let’s get you home” Jem reached for Will’s hand trying to help him stand.

“But I don wanna leave” Will pouted.

“You are drunk, and I have to take you home now” Jem insisted.

“He said he doesn’t want to go with you faggot” the girl stood up, standing between the two friends, even with her high heel she was much shorter than Jem but her cheap makeup and bad breath said she was up to no good.

“Hey, nobody insults my Jemie, if my Jemie says is time to go home then it’s time to go home” wobbly Will stood up placing his arm around Jem’s shoulders and looking at the girl with newfound disgust. “Letss go”.

Heading outside Jem couldn’t contain the smile on his lips, it was impossible to hate William Herondale.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back. And I am so sorry for neglecting this for so long, to be honest, I thought I wasn’t going to finish this but I got to work my ass off because you requested it.   
> Please don’t hate me, and let me know if you like it, your comments give me life.


	13. Hot & Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus grow closer.  
> Jem and Will grow distant.  
> and the circle members need to do a better job.

Someone was knocking the loft's door and it awoke Magnus with a startle, he looked besides him to notice Alec was still sleeping at the other side of the bed, it made him blush remembering the night before and how kind the shadow hunter has been during all this process. He almost sat to contemplate the sleeping figure when the knocking started again.

He stood up, careful not to disturb Alec and headed to the door, wondering who that could be. He opened the door hesitantly revealing a kind looking woman dressed in medical garment and holding a pet cage.

"Oh, my dear friend... it was true" the woman stepped inside surprising Magnus with a tight hug after leaving the pet cage at the door. " I was mourning your loss when the Lightwoods contacted me telling me you were alive, I couldn't believe it at first but here you are" the woman said cupping Magnus' face with tears in her face. 

Magnus was confused, to say the least. He didn't know the woman but he didn't want to be rude.

"Catarina, we weren't expecting you to come so early" Thankfully for Magnus, Alec appeared from the bedroom, still sporting a bed head.

"Well I wasn't going to wait for long to see my friend again, thank you for letting me know by the way. Although I still don't know how you knew about me, Mr. Lightwood" she managed to take her eyes off Magnus to address the new comer.

"Magnus used to talk a lot about you and since he seemed to be so fond of you, I only considerate it was fair to let you know about the situation." Alec explained approaching them a little more.

"Excuse me, but I'm still here in case you forgot" Magnus announced his presence, it was getting uncomfortable to hear this people talk about him with him in the room as if he was invisible

"I'm sorry, this is Catarina Loss... your best friend" Alec introduced the woman, placing his hand in his shoulder to make him feel comfortable.

Catarina looked at them concerned, Alec had warned her Magnus lost his memories but looking at his best friend for centuries looking at her as if she was a estranger was really heartbreaking.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm sorry... I know I'm supposed to know you but I..i .." Magnus saw how Catarina's face dropped when she realized he didn't remember her, and he wanted so hard to make her feel better.

"Don't worry, I understand... we have a lot to catch up on, centuries! But right now I have to head to work, I just wanted to drop by and return you this rascal" She interrupted him before he could finish and bent down to open the forgotten pet cage to let a furry cat out.

"Is he mine?" Magnus cheerfully kneeled down to hold the eager cat who started purring as soon as he was held.

"That's Chairman meow" Alec reintroduced them, smiling brightly at the scene of the cat giving his master love.

"Chairman meow? That’s the most amazing name in the whole world!. I can't believe I have a cat!" He stood up still holding the cat in his arms smiling like a child in Christmas.

"When I heard what happened to you, I had to come and take care of the poor Chairman, I coulnd' leave him alone" She said smiling at her friend's expression. "Well, it's getting late and I have to head to work now. It was good to see you back my friend" Catarina announced her departure but before she could leave the place Magnus surprised her with a hug.

"Thank you, and I promise I will make my best to remember you or at least getting to know you again" Magnus broke the one arm hug, the other still holding the cat.

"Don't worry my dear, we will work on that" the warlock left before the tears on her eyes could come out.

"Welcome back Chairman", Alec reached to pet the cat in Magnus' arms before giving a tender kiss to the man's temple. He was happy that his lover could have at least this little happiness after the past days.

"What about we eat some breakfast before getting into the fighting lesson?" Alec put his hand around the shorter's waist when he sensed the other was beginning to get lost in thoughts.

"That sounds great, let me just put my contacts on" Magnus smiled back at the taller before letting Chairman down.

“Don’t, I like your eyes like this” Alec stopped him from the elbow, to which Magnus blushed before nodding at the other’s request.

\----------------------------------

Will woke up with his head pounding, the sunlight avoiding him from fully opening his eyes, but even if he still wasn't a hundred percent aware of his surroundings, he could tell he was not on his room. It should scare him but the truth is that it has happened more times than he would like to admit.

He was seriously considering going back to sleep because his head was killing him when something jumped on top of him, he opened his eyes to see what was disturbing his sleep to find a cat, but not just any cat, he knew that cat from somewhere.

'Church!' he startled suddenly sitting up and scaring the cat away. With a nausea build on his stomach he looked around to observe his surroundings. Yes, he was definitely in Jem's room. That explains why he still has his clothes on.

'*sigh* God bless Jem Castairs' feeling more calmed now that he knew where he was he laid back down, fighting the dizziness.

"Get up, we need to talk" his peacefulness was interrupted by bottle of painkillers been thrown at his stomach. 'why?!'.

"Don't give me that look; it's not my fault you got wasted last night." Jem said standing in front of him "In fact if it wasn't for me, you would have ended with a woman with questionable hygiene" he continued nagging him but the hung-over man kept frowning at him, even when he handed him a cup of water.

"Why are you looking..."

"Your hair" Will snap before the other could finish "You changed it" he said sitting at the edge of the bed and taking a painkiller.

"Oh" realization downed on Jem, who unconsciously began playing with his hair. "Well you saw it last night, why are you so surprised?" Jem didn't know why but Will's reaction to his new look was making him fell nervous. Even more so when he stood up to stand a few inches away from him, looking at his hair closely. 

"I think I like it, but I liked it better before" He ruffled Jem's hair and heading to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Jem released the air he didn't know he was holding, trying to calm his heart down. He needed to calm down; it was obvious that Will saw him as nothing but his friend and nothing would change that.

"so what did you want to talk about?" He was brought out of his thoughts when Will came out of the bathroom with a towel around his shoulders, water dripping off his hair.

"About Magnus" Jem tried to avoid looking at the other, the bastard was looking so good even with some huge hangover and last night's clothes.

"What about him?" Will oblivious sat beside the other looking at him puzzled.

"He is missing"

"Missing? What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen him in days, he hasn't answered his phone either. I was expecting to find him with you yesterday but... he wasn't there" This time Jem did look at him, the worry about his friend beating his crush over the other "I don't know where he is".

"Now that you mention it, I haven't talk to him in days. Have you tried reaching him at his house?" Now Will was worried too, it might not look like it but he cared about his friends. 

"Yes, but no one answered. I'm really worried, Magnus is not like this" 

"Hey, don't worry. We'll find him, ok?" Will reassured his friend, placing his hand at the back of his neck. It unsettled him to see his dear friend so upset so he craved to do something to ease Jem.

\------------------------------------

"You have to separate your legs a little further" Alec began instructing a willing Magnus, by helping him open his legs in the right angle, "Your arms up to protect your face, like... this" with a tender hand he helped him to place his hands as well.

"But it doesn't matter how strong your arms are,  the real strength comes from here" this time his hands lowered to Magnus' abdomen making pressure to show his point and bringing them closer together, with Alec whispering directly in the other's ear.

"Are you teaching me to fight or are you flirting? Not that I'm complaining though" Magnus turned to look at Alec with a knowing smirk. 

"I learnt from the best" The taller whispered smugly knowing it gave shills to the other, before resuming his position in front of Magnus.

"That position is for defense, now try to avoid my att... "Alec tried approaching Magnus and try to attack him so he could protect himself. What he didn't expect was his hit being dodged and now he found himself with his arm twisted over his back.

“sorry, sorry” Magnus released him immediately, eyes wide open at what he had done.

“Don’t worry, you did great.” Alec cleared his throat, a little bit embarrassed that he had been submitted, but he was going easy. He won’t be so kind next time, his ego depended on that. “okay, now I’m going to try to submit you and you will try to stop me, ready?” Magnus nodded preparing his defense posture. 

Alec tried to tackle him but Magnus managed to ground his feet, managing to stop Alec. He might not know what he was doing but this body certainly knew, so he let himself be led by his instincts. He managed to tangle his ankle with Alec’s and pushed him with all his strength making the taller fall backwards, to his misfortune Alec was holding him in a tight grip which made him fall with him.

They both were shook by the collision especially Alec who didn’t expect ending on the ground with Magnus on top of him. On the other hand, Magnus took advantage of the taller’s distraction to pin both his writs to the ground on each side of his head with a smirk.

“I won” the shorter said triumphally still crushing Alec with his weight.

Alec couldn’t help but laugh at the situation “It seems like you don’t needed my help after all” he said reaching Magnus’ face once this released his wrists to brush his bangs from his face allowing him to appreciate him better.

Magnus stopped laughing as soon as he felt Alec’s hand on his face, now he was aware of the situation they were in. The way Alec looked at him as if he held the world in his hands was giving him a warm feeling on his stomach and he could feel himself growing red.

“What about I prepare you some dinner, after all you earned it” Magnus broke the silence before he could make a fool of himself and tried to stand up, but Alec placed a hand on his lower back avoiding him move and before he could protest a pair of soft lips were touching his own in a soft sweet kiss.

“That sounds amazing” Alec broke the kiss, standing up and leaving a startled Magnus still on the floor.

“this is so weird, he’s not at home. Not even his father is here yet his car and all the furniture is” Will stated after peaking through the Bane’s windows “Asmodeus loves that car, he wouldn’t go anywhere whit out it” he walked back to join Jem with a frown.

“Do you think something happened to them? Something bad?” Jem scratched the back of his head nervously.

“I don’t know, but we have looked for them every place he frequents. The school, the coffee shop, the library, the club, the mall, except…”  Will stopped mid-sentence to think where his friend might me.

“What? No!.. We are not searching at the cemetery, it’s already dark!” Jem protested, when he realized what the other was implying.

“Are you scared Jem?” the taller teased.

“I am not afraid, but why would Magnus be at the cemetery in the night?” tha asian boy stuttered.

“I don’t know, you have a better idea? Because we have tried looking the whole city, calling him and his father and the only other place that comes to my mind is his mother’s grave, or do you have a better plan?” Jem shook his head resigned.

“Come on, we’ll just take a peak and leave quickly.” Will ushered the shorter placing his arm around his shoulder. “I bet they only left for an emergency trip and forgot to tell us” he tried to cheer his friend but the other answered with a scowl.

“I swear that if that’s the case I’m going to kill him with my bare hands for making us go through this” Jem sighed frustrated, but he knew Magnus wouldn’t just leave like that.

“Don’t worry, we will find him” Will chuckled at Jem’s cute scowl. On the other hand he had to look away because for some weird reason the asian boy was making him feel  thing he shouldn’t have for his friend. 

The truth is that before Magnus became part of their group it was only Jem and him. Will has always been a popular boy, ever since high school. He could befriend and date whomever he wished and for some time he did, he was a playboy and a party king. Until he met a shy asian boy with weird hair who for some unknown reason made him feel drawn to him. They became friends and his friendship with Jem made him realize that he was worth for more than his money or popularity; he could be himself when he was with Jem and now Magnus. He was still a playboy and a party lover but not as much as he used to be.

“Hey, by the way, why did you change your hair?” Will asked after a long moment while they were still heading to the cemetery. “I though you said your parent wouldn’t let you” he asked curious, he knew how strict Jem’s parents were.

“I begged them for months until they agreed, and I don’t know… it was a stupid reason” the shorter shrugged his shoulders, looking at the ground ashamed.

“Come on, you can tell me. I’m your best friend” Will nudged his shoulder.

“Promise me you won’t laugh”.  

“I won’t”

“I wanted to impress someone” Jem sighed in defeat, his eyes still in the ground.

“What?! Why haven’t you told me you liked someone?” will looked at the other surprised, in all the time he has known Jem he has never heard of a potential crush. “Who is this person?” for some reason the young man needed to know who was the person who managed to catch Jem’s attention.

“It doesn’t matter, that person doesn’t likes me back” Jem turn to see the other’s expression.

“How can you be so sure?” Will frowned, who wouldn’t like Jem?.

“He’s straighter than a pole” Jem never talked about his sexuality because of his parents but it hasn’t taken long for Will to find out.

“Even poles can be bended if you try hard enough, who is it? Maybe I can be your matchmaker” Will forced himself to be supportive even if he didn’t like the idea of helping his friend get together with someone else. Jem has done that for him a lot of times, it was only fair he did the same.

“It’s you… I like you” Jem snapped, exasperated at the other’s blindness “I have liked you since I met you and not just as friends” ‘shit’ he thought, he couldn’t believe he has finally confessed. Will stopped walking out of surprised while Jem waited expectant for a reaction.

“Jem… I … I don’t like boys” Will didn’t know how to answer, he was certainly not expecting that confession, or probably he was but he believed it impossible.

“It’s okay, I know” Jem stopped the other before he could continue, regret consuming him. “I don’t know why I told you that, just forget I even said anything and I will do the same”. Jem was shaking with shame. he walked away before  Will could react.

Will was frozen in spot watching Jem leave, his eyes once again glued to the ground and walking hastily. Will didn’t know what to do, but he knew he couldn’t leave it like this.

\-----------------------

“The food was amazing, I didn’t know you were such a good cook” Alec said sitting on the couch now that they were done eating.

“There are so many things you don’t know about me, dear” Magnus chuckled sitting beside the other.

“That’s true” Alec couldn’t help feeling sad, it was true that he didn’t know much about Magnus not even when he was still a warlock, and he had no one to blame but himself, for he never took the time to get to know the amazing man he fell in love with. He always put his job as a shadow hunter first until it was too late, but he refused to let that happen again.

“Alec?” Magnus called the other out of his thoughts “Do you mind telling me… how was I before all this happened?” he was genuinely curious so Alec nodded.

“You were so dazzling, always wearing glitter everywhere, you were so flirty and confident. Always elegant, graceful with the knowledge of centuries coming from your mouth” He felt like there were not enough words to describe The High Warlock of Brooklyn but he continued “The most gentle, caring and selfless person I have ever met” Alec remembered him with adoration in his voice.

Magnus looked at him, with a sad smile how the other’s face illuminated when he talked about his past self.

“I’m sorry” said Magnus when he noticed Alec has finished.

“What?” Alec was confused, looking at the other’s crest fallen expression.

“I’m sorry that I am not that person anymore, I’m sorry that I’m nothing like the person you fell in love with, that now I’m just, the coward and weak version of Magnus Bane” the asian man said with tears slowly forming in his eyes.

Alec felt indignant that the amazing person sitting beside him couldn't see what he sees.

“Magnus, you are not a coward. So much has been taken away from you when you died, but your essence is still inside of you. You just need to find it back and I am willing to help” Alec reached his hand to wipe the stray tear falling from Magnus’ cheek.

Magnus smiled softly at the other’s words and actions, he felt himself falling for him even more and more every day.

“Alec, may I ask… How did I die?” Magnus took the hand cupping hi face in his and looked at Alec’s insecure eyes. He knew it was a sensitive question but, he needed to know why all of this happened in the first place.

Alec on the other hand was feeling anxious, he knew Magnus deserved to know, but it wasn’t easy to tell the truth even more so when the Shadow hunter was still feeling responsible for his beloved’s disgrace.

“You were killed in battle by a demon” He said straight forward, waiting for the other’s reaction. He could see surprise in his eyes. “There was a battle against Valentine and his army, we won but… a demon tried to kill Jace, so you put yourself in front of him” he had to swallow before continuing “You gave your life to save my brother’s” it was hard to remember that moment but he managed to do it.

“I’m glad I did” Magnus could see the struggle in Alec’s face so he smiled, genuinely pleased to know he died in such a noble way. But Alec’s face dropped even more, guilt consuming him unstoppably.

“You don’t understand… it was my fault” Alec protested looking away in shame.

“What do you mean?” Magnus’ brown furrowed.

“I was desperate to save Jace, that I was stubborn and placed my needs before others” the Shadow hunter took a time before continuing. “You tried to warn me it was dangerous, that I was guiding everyone into our doom. But I didn’t listen, I didn’t want to listen. In my mind there was only the need to save my Parabati.” Magnus listened carefully as the other narrated as if it was causing him physical pain, and it probably was.

“I was harsh with you, for trying to stop me and I said things I regretted the moment they left my mouth yet I did nothing. In the end you were right as always, they were too many, we almost didn’t make it, but we did and we managed to save Jace but in exchange I… I lost you” Alec’s voice broke at the end, eyes never leaving the floor, too ashamed to look at the other.

“Hey” Magnus took a second to process everything before cupping Alec’s face asking him to look at him. “It was not your fault, it seems to me like that was the decision I made by my own. And I’m glad I did, because after what you have told me, Jace is very important for you. I’ll do it again to spare you the pain of losing someone so precious in your life.” He said sincerely caressing Alec’s jaw with his fingers.

“No!, please don’t” Alec  surprised Magnus by hugging him tightly and desperate “I was stupid back then not to realize you are just as precious to me, if not more. So please don’t say that, I wouldn’t be able to bare the agony of losing you again.” He pleaded clinging into the other, fearing he could disappear. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry I was and asshole who couldn’t appreciate what he had before him until it was gone” Alec felt he didn’t deserve his forgiveness, yet he was uncappable of letting him go. Tears ran freely from his eyes.

“Hey, I forgive you” Magnus said cleaning Alec’s tears with his thumbs “And stop crying, I am here… or at least a part of me is, and I’m not going anywhere” the asian boy said softly then leaned in to touch Alec’s lips with his in a soft peck. But Alec wasn’t going to stop with that, he has been starving from affection, so he leaned in again to kiss Magnus back, deeper this time.

Magnus rested his hands in Alec’s shoulders, while Alec circled his around his slender waist trying desperately to bring them closer, but it was still not close enough. 

Magnus yelped in surprise when the taller pulled him into his lap, but never broke the kiss. It only turned it more heated with Magnus running his fingers through soft hair and Alec exploring the other’s lower back and tights. They had to break to kiss when the lack of oxygen became unbearable.

Alec appreciated the man on top of him; panting, eyes shining with lust and care, lips swollen, cheeks red in heat and hard bulge pressing against his own. The feelings on his chest were overwhelming him, so he dared himself to do what he never could before.

“I love you” He confessed his love for the man in his lap. Something he has wanted to do for so long but was too coward to say it.

“I love you too” Magnus smiled, he didn’t hesitate for he knew there was no other name for the things he felt.

Alec smiled brightly and resumed the kiss, with even more eagerness then before.

\-----------------------------------------------

Jem was walking fast, almost running, his head plagued with nagging thoughts. ‘You are so stupid, why did you tell him? Now he will hate you. You might have lost your best friend just because you couldn’t keep your mouth shut.’ ‘God Jem that’s why no one wants to be with you, you are a freak even with your hair dyed’.

He was lost in mind not looking at where he was heading, he almost crossed the street without looking. A car almost ran over him but an arm around his middle stopped him, pulling him back against a strong body. Jem was startled, processing the situation, he was about to turn around to thank his savior, but before he could move a syringe was nailed in his neck letting a substance into his body that made him drowsy almost instantly, he tried to pull the syringe away but darkness enveloped him before he could even ask for help.

Will reacted a minute later of processing everything; could it be that he likes Jem back, after all this time. Could it be possible that he hasn’t notice Jem’s feelings? Was he so blind. All that time never dating with anyone, the selfless acts he had only towards him, the soft smiles, the lingering touches and the sour faces every time he saw him with a new girl. He wasn’t been just Jem, he had feelings for him all along.

At the moment Will wasn’t sure if he shared the same feelings for his friend, but he knew he couldn’t let him walk away alone like that, so he tried to reach him as soon as he snapped back to reality.

It was dark by know, the street lights already on, and there was less people on the streets. It wasn’t hard to find him, he was only about a hundred meters away.

Will’s eyes snapped open when he realized Jem was walking straight to the road without looking, but he heaved a sigh when someone else managed to save him. He resumed his walking but stopped still once again when he noticed the person who saved Jem stabbing a needle in his neck seconds before falling limp in the man’s arms, who didn’t struggle in lifting his friend’s body in is arms.

“Hey!” Will shouted terrified running to aid his friend who was lying unconsciously in a stranger’s arms.

He almost managed to reach them but a shiny round thing appeared in front of them, the man stepped inside, the portal disappearing seconds letter along with Jem and the stranger. 

“What the fuck was that!” Will blinked several times to check he wasn’t dreaming. “Help!, somebody help me please” He tried asking for help but there was no one around to be seen, just a few cars passing by, minding their own business.

He was terrified. His friend has just been kidnapped and taken through a magical portal, who the hell would believe that?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear and very patient readers, first of all; I owe you all an apology for neglecting this work for so long. To be honest with you, I thought I wasn’t going to finish it, for some reason I got insecure about it, especially because of the language limits. I wanted this to be a really well written work but to be honest my English is lacking and so is my drafting skills compared to other great writers in this web site. So even if I loved the story, I was getting frustrated because my abilities won’t let me express it as I wish. 
> 
> But your comments kept coming, asking for new updates and leaving good wishes. It made me feel ashamed for giving up. So I decided to finish this work for you, for being so supportive and nice. 
> 
> Now I only wish I could give you a work worth of your time, but I decided from now on to learn from my mistakes and from better writers so that in the future I can be able to give you the quality you deserve. 
> 
> Until then I’ll have to keep struggling with the punctuation marks and my limited vocabulary. 
> 
> Thank you so much and please do enjoy.


End file.
